Las vueltas del destino
by Peque Cullen
Summary: Bella conoce a un chico por Messenger llamado Edward ¿que pasa cuando se conocen y de verdad no era lo que ella esperaba? E/B, J/A, E/R. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. noticias inesperadas

* * *

Bella conoce a un chico por Messenger llamado Edward ¿que pasa cuando se conocen y de verdad no era lo que ella esperaba? E/B, J/A, E/R. TODOS HUMANOS.

**Noticias inesperadas **

**Bella POV**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, vivo en Phoenix, Arizona, un lugar muy tranquilo y con un agradable clima.

Mi padre Charlie murió cuando yo apenas tenia 5 años de edad y vivo con mi madre y su nuevo esposo Phil , a quien le he bridado mi cariño aun que no se lo demuestro.

Bueno lo mío nunca a sido de demostrar mis sentimientos de hecho soy una chica muy tímida pero cuando me buscan me encuentran. Soy más de las chicas que sufren en silencio.

Tengo 17 años y estoy cursando cuarto año de la preparatoria. Soy una chica delgada, más bien flacucha, pelo castaño que me llega hasta la cintura, soy de tez pálida demasiado pálida para mi opinión, creo que jamás encontrare a alguien más pálido que yo y mis ojos son de un color café chocolate. No soy la gran cosa que digamos mi autoestima no es muy elevado por lo que se darán cuenta y para que hablar de mi torpeza con decir que no puedo andar en una superficie plana sin caerme unas cuantas veces.

Aquí en Phoenix no tengo muchas amistades ya que todos me ven como la sabelotodo, pero a mi no me importaba ya que me encantaba leer y es mi futuro el que esta de por medio, no por eso soy una sabelotodo, pero bueno eso no importa. Tengo un amigo, mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, Jacob, el es un gran chico aun que es menor que yo por 2 años no lo aparenta para nada, es alto y muy corpulento, de tez bronceada y unos ojos color negro intenso.

Hija necesitamos hablar- me dijo mi madre en cuanto entre en la cocina.

Dime mama- el acento que había tomando mi madre no me gustaba mucho, la conozco muy bien y esto no me llama a nada bueno. Mi madre es doctora de una prestigiosa clínica aquí en Phoenix, así que los recursos económicos no nos afectaba mucho, mi madre era muy cariñosa, caprichosa y atolondrada y muy inmadura ella siempre dijo que yo había nacido con mas años de lo debido ya que yo era una persona muy responsable.

Hija me han dado una oferta de trabajo a la cual no me he podido negar- ok esto era peor de lo que me esperaba.

Y dime mama donde te ofrecieron ese trabajo? - no se por que me estaba colocando nerviosa pero lo estaba y mucho.

Nos mudaremos a forks, Washington es una bella cuidad te encantara hija.- o no.

Pero mama tenemos nuestra vida hache aquí en Phoenix estoy por terminar la preparatoria, por que ahora?.- no, yo no quería irme eso era muy malo ya que eso implicaba dejar a Jacob con quien casi me crie y quiero tanto como a un hermano.

Lo siento hija la decisión esta tomada nos mudaremos en un mes mas- no me podía sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía.

Salí rápidamente de ahí para poder pensar con claridad, la idea de mudarme me tomo por sorpresa y no me gusto para nada. Me encerré en mi habitación y prendí mi computadora para poder dejar de pensar en todo eso.

Hasta que por fin encendió abrí mi correo electrónico, hasta que me hablo él…

Siempre me sentía bien y me olvidaba de todo cuando platicaba por intermedio de este aparato con aquel personaje que nunca había visto en toda mi viva. Era un hombre muy divertido y me hacia sentir siempre bien, según lo que me había dicho de el se llamaba Edward y vivía en una cuidad llamada Port Ángeles nunca ha puesto una foto de el así que no se como es físicamente pero de algo si estoy segura, por dentro era un hombre muy lindo, pero claro a veces las personas se hacen pasar por agradables cuando en realidad no lo son, pero el era diferente no se por que pero le creía todo lo que me decía.

El tampoco me conocía físicamente ya que tampoco tengo una foto de mí así que estamos a mano.

_-Y como estas?- _me pregunto Edward

_-Mas o menos y tu?- _con el no me costaba decirle lo que en realidad sentía, claro que si estuviéramos cara a cara estoy completamente segura que nunca se lo diría ,soy demasiado tímida.

_-Si también mas o menos, pero dime que es lo que te ocurre a ti, me preocupas- _menos mal que no me podía ver por que podía sentir mis mejillas coloradas, siempre me pasaba con el.

_-Lo que pasa es que a mi madre le ofrecieron un nuevo trabajo y tendremos que mudarnos- _acordarme de eso no me hacia sentir nada bien, pero el estar hablando con Edward todo se aligeraba un poco.

_-A mi siempre me pasa eso se podría decir que estoy acostumbrado ya que el trabajo de mi padre también tiende a cambiar de lugar constantemente es por eso que ahora no estoy muy bien._

_-tus padres se van a mudar?- _no podía creer que le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que a mi, por lo menos algo de consuelo.

-_si, a un pueblo que se llama forks- _ok quizás es imaginación mía ¿dijo que iría a vivir a la misma ciudad que yo?

-_no puede ser! Yo también me tengo que mudar a esa cuidad- _estaba que no daba mas de la alegría, una parte de mi ahora le estaba tomando cariño a la idea de mudarme ya que podría conocer por fin a este hombre que tanto me llama la atención.

-_wuau esto es impresionante y muy grato. Saber que por fin podre conocerte, bueno ahora pensándolo bien si quiero mudarme y tu que piensas Bella?._

_-yo también estoy muy feliz con la noticia Edward por fin podremos conocernos._

Si estaba muy alegre pero muy nerviosa. Que pasaría si no le caigo bien? Que pasaría si en realidad no era lo que yo pensaba en realidad?. Una y mil preguntas se formaban en mi cabeza y eso me intrigaba mas, después de terminar nuestra conversación salí de mi cuarto un poco mas aliviada por que ya la noticia no era tan mala.

Ahora solo queda esperar para ver que es lo que ocurre… un mes, solo falta un mes.

* * *

**hola a todas esas lindas personitas que les guste mi fic... bueno en esto soy nueva este es mi primer fic espero no defraudar a nadie **

**por favor dejen sus review plissss no se arrepentirann prontoo subire el segundo capitulo**

**bueno eso no mas me despido**

**peque cullen =)**


	2. Mudanza

_**Mudanza**_

**Bella POV**

Hoy por fin era el gran día en el que mi madre, Phil y yo nos iremos a ese pueblo llamado _Forks_.

Ahora ya no estaba tan nerviosa, estaba ansiosa y claro también sentía mucha pena por que las despedidas no me gustan y dejar a Jacob era muy doloroso pero me había prometido ir a visitarme alguna vez a Forks así que no era tan difícil.

Eran las dos de la tarde y nuestro vuelo partía a las cuatro. Estábamos muy atareados con todas las cosas que aun quedaban por empacar, los muebles y mi querido monovolumen, un chevy rojo muy antiguo pero me encantaba llegarían en unos días mas a_ Forks_.

Estaba en mi habitación ordenando mi equipaje cuando entro René mi madre.

-_hija se que debe ser difícil para ti dejar todo pero es para mejor en serio._

-_René no te preocupes esta todo resuelto, además Jacob prometió ir a visitarme así que no me siento mal por todo esto. Si esto es lo que quieres yo soy feliz y lo sabes_.

-_gracias hija por ser así_.

-_No te preocupes_. Trate de darle mi mejor sonrisa, se que soy pésima mintiendo pero esta situación la ameritaba así que lo hice lo mejor posible.

La hora había llegado y estábamos ya en el aeropuerto de Phoenix, Jacob nos había venido a despedir junto con su padre Billy Black.

_Los pasajeros del vuelo 23 con destino a Seattle se les piden por favor abordar- _dijo la voz de una mujer por el parlante.

Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos, habíamos estado muy callados parece que nadie quería despedirse ya que se que seria muy difícil, no tan solo para mi ya que mi madre quería mucho a Jacob y a Billy.

_-Te extrañare mi enana._ Me dijo Jacob con esa sonrisa que tanto extrañare.

_-Yo también te extrañare grandote. _Me encantaba molestarlo con esas cosas, me sentía una niña pequeña en comparación con mi mejor amigo.

_-Prométeme que me llamaras para contarme que tal la escuela y tus nuevos pretendientes. _Me dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. Yo simplemente le di un golpe el brazo juguetonamente.

_-Si te llamare pero no para hablarte de mis pretendientes. _

_-Ja ya veras que si- _era tan testarudo a veces.

Después de unas palabras más y de despedirme de Billy abordamos el avión. El viaje seria corto solamente cuatro horas, así que me relaje y me puse a leer mi libro favorito que esta ya era la cuarta vez que lo leía cumbres Borrascosa.

En cuanto llegamos a Seattle me sentía un poco aburrida, no hallaba la hora de llegar a Forks pero aun nos quedaban una hora mas en avioneta y después un coche nos llevaría a Forks eso era una hora mas. Así que preferí dormir esa hora que quedaba.

Por fin, por fin habíamos llegado a_ Forks_.

L a casa en si poseía una buena fachada, de un color blanco, con su techo de tejas rojizas le daba un toque angelical tal como las casas de pradera acostumbradas a ver por televisión o película... Por ser Forks un pueblo alienígena, la que es ahora, mi hogar, tenia un basto jardín con una variada gama de flores y en sus alrededor se encontraba un césped que cubría la superficie como un manto verde extenso y espeso. Cabe destacar que cercano a este lugar existe un bosque que de hecho mas de alguna vez lo podría visitar. Claro que con mi torpeza me da un poco de miedo realizar un paseo.

El interior era espacioso y mi habitación se encontraba en el segundo piso y a mano derecha de mi habitación se encontraba el baño. Mi habitación era hermosa, claro no tan linda como la que tenia en Phoenix pero era muy linda, la ventana de mi habitación daba hacia la entrada donde se podía ver el enorme bosque de este pueblo.

Después de dejar las cosas en mi habitación baje para ayudar a mi madre y a Phil con las demás cosas.

Ese día hice la cena yo ya que me encanta y a mi mama no la dejo meterse en la cocina ya que eso no es lo suyo.

Después de terminar de cenar me excuse para irme a dormir con la escusa de estar cansada mi madre me deseo las buenas noches y subí.

Mañana tendría que ir con mi madre temprano al supermercado para hacer las compras, así que decidí dormirme, mañana prendería el computador para saber algo de Edward.

Me desperté muy temprano ya no podía dormir mas, eran las 9 de la mañana así que opte por irme a dar una ducha con agua caliente para relajar los músculos.

Decidí por colocarme unos jeans, un suéter azul y una chamarra, decidí dejar mi pelo suelto ya que hacia mucho frio y no quería que el viento me helara las orejas.

Baje a hacer el desayuno y me encontré a mi madre en la sala tomando un café.

_-Buenos días mama ¿como amaneciste?- _se dio la vuelta ya que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

_-Muy bien hija… y tu ¿Cómo amaneciste?_

_-Bien y Phil?_

_-Salió temprano a una entrevista de trabajo- _me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-_ah y a que hora vamos a ir al supermercado?_

_-Que te parece si lo hacemos después de que tomes desayuno._

_-Ok_

Entre en la cocina y me prepare una taza de leche con unas tostadas después de eso subí a lavarme los dientes y partimos. Con lo chico que era _Forks _no nos demoramos tanto en llegar.

Me lleve una gran impresión al darme cuanta de que el supermercado estaba muy bien equipado para un pueblo chico.

Mientras mi madre fue a la sección de verdura yo me fui a la de los lácteos.

**Edward POV**

Desde ayer que ya estábamos instalados en _Forks, _mi madre Esme me pidió que hoy la acompañara al supermercado para hacer las compras, ya que el auto de mi padre aun no llegaba, así que fuimos en mi volvo. Emmett, mi hermano mayor aun estaba durmiendo así que no le quise decir que nos acompañara.

A la llegada del supermercado me estacione y bajamos para hacer las compras, tomamos un carro y entramos. Mi madre me pidió si le podía traer una leche descremada, así que partí a la sección de los lácteos, estaba buscando la bendita leche cuando la encontré por fin y la tome para saber si era descremada como me lo había pedido mi madre iba leyendo el embase cuando me tropecé con algo o alguien y sin darme cuanta la botella de leche se derramo encima de esa persona.

Cuando levante la vista me encontré con la mujer mas linda que había visto en mi vida tenia el pelo de un color castaño hermoso que le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos, sus ojos eran los ojos mas hermosos que había visto antes, eran de un color café chocolate. No se cuanto la estuve mirando como un imbécil pero mi burbuja se rompió cuando la hermosa mujer me dijo

_-Oye tu eres imbécil o que!- _estaba muy enojada se le notaba en los ojos, me miraba como si me quisiera matar , pero me dio mucha rabia que me tratara así que se cree esta chica de tratarme de imbécil.

-_Primero que nada no me digas imbécil quien te crees que eres?-_estaba muy furioso y cuando le dije eso me abofeteo y me volvió a llamar imbécil y con eso se dio media vuelta para marcharse, yo no iba a dejar las cosas así, me acerque a ella y la tome del brazo y en cuanto hice eso sentí como corría por mi cuerpo una descarga eléctrica, trate de ignorarla lo mas que pude y también la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos le dije

-_Oye mira en serio te pido una disculpa por lo que hice no me di cuenta y eso no te da el derecho de abofetearme ni de llamarme imbécil-_no quería terminar enojado con una mujer tan bella como ella además mi madre desde muy chico me enseño a ser un caballero.

-_Puedes soltarme?-_me dijo con una voz hermosa, pero debía soltarla algo dentro de mi cabeza me gritaba que la soltara, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, que lindo_(noten el sarcasmo_) ahora va a pensar que estoy loco.

Hasta que la solté muy a mi pesar, me quedo mirando y me dijo

-_Gracias- _y se dio la media vuelta y se fue así sin mas.

Estaba muy enojado porque era una mal educada y además me había abofeteado.

Tome una nueva leche y me fui donde mi madre estaría.

_-Cariño por que te demoraste mucho-_ Me dijo mi madre tiernamente.

-_no encontraba la leche mama-_ No tenia por que contarle que me había topado con una mujer que ni sabia su nombre y que era hermosa pero mal educada.

Después de terminar de comprar nos fuimos a la casa, no me volví a topar con la hermosa mujer cosa que agradecí.

Mañana seria mi primer día en el instituto de esta cuidad me daba un no se que ir, yo que era nuevo.

Me metí a mi habitación para poder colocar un poco de mi música y relajarme un poco, pero lo que mas ansiaba era hablar con Bella y contarle lo ocurrido ella siempre me hacia sentir mejor pero mi computador no me lo pude traer asi que llegaría junto con el auto de papa estaba pensando en eso y de fondo se escuchaba mi dulce canción claro de luna que me fasina en cuanto abrieron la puerta de golpe, me lleve un gran susto y ahí parado en mi puerta estaba Emmett muerto de la risa por mi reacción.

_-Que a ti no te enseñaron tocar antes de entrar?- _estaba molesto y mas encima tenia que tener a mi fastidioso hermano encima mío.

-_Que sensible Eddie._

_-No me llames Eddie cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo?- _entro en mi habitación y se sentó, mas bien se hecho en mi cama

-_que tal mañana para tu primer día de instituto Eddie- _solté un gruñido cosa que lo noto -_que pasa Eddie estamos un poco enojado?._

Le conté todo lo que había ocurrido en el supermercado.

_-Wau hermanito acabamos de llegar y ya tienes enemigos jajá._

_-No es chistoso Emmett de verdad que esa mujer que vi era muy hermosa pero me abofeteo y me dio rabia como tan mal educada y además agresiva _

_-Mmm eso me suena a enamoramiento._

_-No seas imbécil Emmett ya ahora déjame solo por favor _

_-Ok Eddie, necesitas "pensar"-_ me dijo asiendo con las manos comillas en el aire y con eso me dejo solo.

El día paso relativamente rápido, mi hermano no volvió a tocar el tema sobre lo que ocurrió en el supermercado. Después de cenar me fui a mi habitación y en cuanto puse la cabeza en la almohada me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

**

* * *

**

hola^^ aqui dejando el segundo capi xD que bueno que les alla gustado me senti

realmente emocionada al ver tantos review para ser mi primer capi gracias chicas!! por leer mi historia

me inspiran para seguir escribiendo bueno no molesto mas..... espero que les alla gustado el segundo capi... vieron?? ya se encontraron

muajaja pero no de la forma que querian pero buenoo asi tienen que ser las cosas

espero que pronto le llegue el computador a edward kjsakksajska

adioz!* Peque Cullen...


	3. Primer dia

**

* * *

**

Primer día

**Bella POV**

Después de encontrarme con ese chico en el supermercado me sentía muy confundida y además enojada, no puedo creer que allá sido tan estúpido de haberme tirado la leche encima, yo no me destacaba por ser una chica agresiva pero ese hombre no se por que pero me dio mucha rabia, pero había algo en el, era muy hermoso y tenia una voz que en cuanto la escuche me latió el corazón a mil por hora y cuando me tomo del brazo sentí recorrer por mi cuerpo un sensación muy extraña, una sensación que jamás había sentido, era como una descarga eléctrica. Después del pequeño incidente con mi madre nos fuimos a la casa, le dije que mejor que no me preguntara que me había pasado además mi madre sabe de mi torpeza así que debe haber pensado que me caí o cualquier cosa.

En cuanto entre a mi habitación encendí el computador para poder hablar con Edward, pero nunca se conecto, quería contarle lo que me paso, desahogarme, pero no fue así. Decidí mejor irme a dormir por que ya los parpados me pesaban y mañana tenia que ir al instituto, me di una ducha rápida y me acosté.

En cuanto cerré mis ojos lo vi a el, al chico del supermercado trate de sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza y por fin me pude quedar dormida.

_Rrriiingggg rrriinngggggg_

Donde estaba el maldito despertador

_Rrriinnggg rriiiingggg_

Por fin pude apagar el despertador, había sido una mala noche llena de pesadillas con aquel chico odioso, pero a la vez hermoso y parecido a un dios griego.

Salí de mi cama por que la hora apremiaba y podía llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases.

Tome una ducha rápida y me coloque lo primero que vi.

Baje a tomar desayuno, mi madre ya se había ido al hospital y Phil no lo vi así que desayune sola después de comer subí lo mas rápido que pude las escaleras sin tropezarme para lavarme los dientes, en cuanto salir al frio día de Forks me lleve una sorpresa enorme al ver mi hermoso monovolumen en la entrada de la casa.

Me subí y encendí el motor, echaba de menos el sonido ensordecedor de mi tractor.

Partí rumbo a la escuela, no seria tan difícil de encontrar por que forks era un pueblo chico. En cuanto llegue al aparcamiento me fui a la parte más apartada de los demás estudiantes que comenzaban a llegar para que el estruendo de mi monovolumen no atrajera la atención de los demás sobre mí.

Me quede un rato en mi auto, luego de un rato de mirar a mis alrededores me percate que venia entrando un auto muy ostentoso al lugar, si no mal recuerdo se trataba de un volvo deportivo.

Deje de mirar el coche y me prepare mentalmente para salir de mi auto _puedo hacerlo _me mentí mentalmente sin mucha convicción. Al final suspire y Salí del coche mire mi nuevo horario, la primera clase era literatura, me encamine a la entrada, en cuanto me intercepto un muchacho alto, muy rubio y de ojos azules que me miraba

_-hola, ¿como te llamas? -_me dijo el chico, se veía amable así que le conteste

_-Bella-_No me gustaba mi nombre completo así que prefería que me dijeran así.

-_pues hola soy Mike _

-_hola-_le dije con una sonrisa.

_-¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?-_dude en contestarle, no me acordaba bien.

-_si no mal recuerdo literatura, en el edificio seis._

_-yo voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino-_le brinde una sonrisa sincera de agradecimiento y partimos rumbo a mi salón de clases.

La clase paso rápido cabe mencionar que no dejaban de mirarme por ser nueva pero fuera de eso todo pasó con normalidad.

Después de que tocaron el timbre me fui rumbo a mi casillero donde había dejado mis libro para la clase siguiente que era calculo, estaba intentando abrirla sin éxito cuando una niña que aparentaba mi edad pero mucho mas pequeña que yo, parecía un duendecillo y tenia unos ojos azules y pelo negro azabache en puntas que apuntaban a todas las direcciones, era muy linda.

-_tienes que darle dos golpecitos a la puerta para poder abrirla, era mi casillero hace un tiempo atrás-_me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hice lo que me dijo y efectivamente el casillero se abrió.

_-hola me llamo Alice Brandon y tu ¿como te llamas?_

_-hola me llamo Bella _

_-pues un gusto Bella, perdona que sea así de directa contigo pero algo me dice que seremos grandes amigas-_ y con eso se empezó a alejar-_nos vemos a la salida en el casino Bella.-_me dijo agitando las manos al aire.

La despedí con la mano, esta chica era realmente muy extraña, no cualquier persona se te acerca y te dice que serán grandes amigas. Deje pasar lo acontecido y me fui a mi siguiente clase que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Al llegar me di cuanta que la clase ya había comenzado me demore un mundo en poder encontrar el salón. Por ende el salón ya estaba completo y solo quedaba un asiento desocupado al lado de un chico que era tan tímido como yo, se llamaba Jasper, era rubio de unos ojos azules muy hermosos, además de que era excelente para cálculos, fue muy amable pues me ayudo en barios ejercicios que no entendía.

_-Bella te acompaño a tu siguiente clase ¿Qué te toca ahora?_

_-me toca biología._

_-ok yo te acompaño para que no vuelvas a llegar tarde.-_me sonroje mucho con su comentario y partimos a mi siguiente clase, se despidió diciéndome que nos veríamos en el casino a la hora del almuerzo.

Al llegar el salón me di cuenta que el profesor ya había llegado y las mesas del improvisado laboratorio ya están todas ocupadas.

-_hola usted debe ser Isabella Swan o me equivoco?-_ me dijo el profesor en cuanto entre.

_-si soy yo-_ le respondí algo tímida, todos los alumnos miraban en mi dirección

-_bueno tome asiento en este lugar_-me dijo apuntando a una mesa vacía-_pronto quizás llegue su compañero de laboratorio_-yo solamente me limite a asentir y me fui a la mesa que me habían asignado, lo mas raro de todo fue que cuando iba de camino a mi asiento dos chicas me miraron muy feo, yo lo deje pasar quizás era mi imaginación.

La clase comenzó y me di cuenta de que la materia que pasaba el profesor a mi ya me la habían pasado en Phoenix así que no seria para nada difícil.

El profesor estaba explicando todo sobre las etapas de profase, metafase, etc. Cuando golpearon la puerta del salón, el profesor a regañadientes fue a abrir la puerta, alcance a escuchar algo como "soy nuevo y no encontraba el aula profesor" entonces comprendí que no era la única que andaba perdida en el instituto.

-_ok adelante señor Cullen_-le dijo el profesor al alumno que se había quedado afuera.

-_gracias-_ le respondió el chico desde afuera, esa voz me era muy conocida no se en donde la había escuchado antes _aterciopelada, aterciopelada, _el chico del supermercado_ o por Dios._

En cuanto entro el chico me quede en estado de shock, _bingo si era el chico del supermercado_, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, aquel muchacho de apellido Cullen era el mismo chico que me tope en el supermercado cuando me tiro toda la leche encima, me quede mirándolo como una tarada y para mi mala suerte el profesor le dijo que se sentara en mi mesa ya que seria mi compañero de laboratorio.

Dios no me quiere eso es seguro el chico me miro y me reconoció enseguida, me miro con esos hermosos ojos verdes y me taladro con la mirada.

Entonces ahí me di cuenta de que el también era nuevo al igual que yo.

Me daba rabia el solo hecho de que mi mente asociara a Edward y a este chico de apellido Cullen _Edward no es así, Edward es mucho mejor que este chico _me dije mentalmente.

* * *

**holaaaaa aki dejando el tercer capi espero que les gustee eemmm estoy demaciado feliz por todos os lindos comentarios que me dejan de verdad chicas que estoy muy feliz de que les guste la idea de mi fic **

**o se encontraron jijiji por fin y Bella asimilando las cosas??? jajaja bueno dejenme sus comentarios ideas, reclamos, todo es bienvenido **

**aaaahh i desculpenme por no actualizar antes es que la inspiracion no me llegaba y ademas estaba lo del aniversario de mi colegio asi que andaba demaciado atareada **

**adioz!*... peque Cullen**


	4. primer día II

**Primer día II**

**Bella POV**

En todo el transcurso de la clase de biología me sentía terriblemente observada por el chico que tenia sentado al lado mío, yo a veces también lo miraba de reojo solo para cerciorare de que no me estaba mirando y me equivocaba ya que lo encontraba mirándome y eso me hacia sentir demasiado incomoda, era demasiada la vergüenza que tenia por haberlo abofeteado en el supermercado y no sabia como disculparme ahora que estaba mas calmada.

No puse nada de atención a la clase, trate en vano de tomar apuntes de lo que el profesor hablaba pero me encontraba perdida en mis pensamientos, planeando una y mil maneras para disculparme con este chico.

El timbre sonó por fin dándome total libertad para escaparme, se que estaba siendo cobarde pero en todo el tiempo que estuve dentro del salón no se me ocurrió nada que decirle.

Me dirigí lo mas rápido que me lo permitían mis pies directo hacia el casino donde seguramente me encontraría con Jasper o la duendecillo que me ayudo con mi casillero.

Al llegar me encontré con muchas personas que ya estaban ocupando seguramente sus mesas habituales, me sentí completamente ajena a este lugar.

Me quede parada como una tonta en la entrada del casino mirando todo a mi alrededor y pensando en donde me sentaría, decidí mejor ir a buscar mi almuerzo y después pensaría donde me iba a sentar.

-_Bella!!! Bella!!!_ – sentí que gritaban mi nombre desde algún lugar del casino pero no lograba ver quien era la persona que gritaba, mire para todos los lugares hasta que me di cuenta de que era la pequeña Alice que estaba sentada junto a Jasper y otra mujer rubia, si había una mujer perfecta en este mundo era ella.

Me acerque tímidamente donde se encontraban para sentarme con ellos después de tomar mi comida.

-_hola Bella_- me dijo una Alice muy alegre, era totalmente contagiable su alegría así que le conteste con una gran sonrisa yo también.

-_hola Alice._

-Bella _te presento a mi hermana Rosalie, Rosalie ella es Bella mi compañera de una de mis clases_- me presento Jasper y yo extendí mi mano para tomar la de ella.-_un gusto Bella es un placer conocerte_- me dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

- _el gusto es mío Rosalie_.

_- dime rose mi nombre completo es muy formal además si ya eres parte de este grupo deberás llamarme como me llaman mis amigos_- esta chica era realmente demasiado agradable ya me consideraba su amiga para mi eso fue muy lindo de su parte.

- _gracias rose_- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa sincera.

Rosalie era una chica demasiado agradable además de que físicamente no tenia nada de que envidiarle a las modelos de pasarela, ella es mucho mas hermosas que todas juntas. Rosalie era rubia de ojos azules profundos, piernas largas y bien torneadas, abdomen plano y curvas generosas y bien formadas.

Platicamos de todo mientras estuvimos almorzando, me preguntaron varias cosas personales para conocerme mejor y en ningún momento me sentí incomoda con sus preguntas, era muy fácil estar con ellos era como si los conociera de toda la vida aun que solo habían pasado una o dos horas mas o menos.

**Edward POV**

Odiaba la impuntualidad y sabia perfectamente que iba a llegar tarde a mi siguiente clase igual como me ocurrió en la primera, ya estaba totalmente frustrado, eso era lo que mas me molestaba de llegar a un lugar donde no conocía nada ni a nadie.

Golpeé donde supongo que se encontraba el laboratorio de biología, según mi horario había golpeado la puerta correcta. La puerta se abrió y exhibió a un enojado profesor típico de alguien que se enoja por haber interrumpido su clase… genial.

-_discúlpeme profesor por mi impuntualidad ¿puedo entrar?-_ le pregunte al profesor que no tenia intensiones de cooperar.

-_y ¿estas son horas de llegar?_- me pregunto molesto el profesor.

-_soy nuevo y no encontraba el aula profesor. Me llamo Edward Cullen.-_le dije lo mas respetuoso que pude al profesor, realmente estaba muy molesto y creo que se me notaba a flor de piel.

-_ok adelante señor Cullen_.- por fin se había resignado y me había dejado pasar.

Yo simplemente le di un "gracias" y entre.

Mire todo a mi alrededor y me percate de las miradas femeninas del salón, mire hacia otro lado, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las mirada y coqueteos de las mujeres, el profesor me asigno el único asiento que quedaba disponible. Cuando me di la vuelta para dirigirme al asiento que me habían asignado fue cuando me di cuenta de la persona que ocupaba el asiento de al lado.

Era ella, la misma mujer que me había abofeteado y me había llamado imbécil, me miro y algo vio en mi rostro que aparto la mirada en seguida, quería ver sus ojos pero los oculto con un mechón de cabello, me senté a su lado y el aroma de su pelo me lleno por completo, adoraba ese aroma era muy peculiar era como a… ¿fresas?.

Estuve toda la hora de clases distraído, solo tenia ojos para mirarla a ella, me encantaba ver que me miraba también de reojo y cuando se daba cuenta de que yo la estaba mirando su rostro se cubría de un adorable sonrojo.

El timbre sonó y empecé lentamente a guardar mis libros, ya que quería entablar conversación con ella, por lo menos para saber su nombre pero cuando me di la vuelta para preguntarle algo me di cuenta de que ya no estaba entonces debe haber salido lo mas rápido que pudo del salón, eso me dio rabia quería hablar con ella, al igual que quería hablar con Bella la extrañaba.

Empecé a salir del salón y dos de las chicas que estaban en la clases me interceptaron tomándome del brazo.

-_hola eres nuevo?-_ la chica que me pregunto era linda… si solo linda era de estatura regular y cabello rubio, la mujer de al lado se veía un poco tímida y me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-_pues… si_

-_hola me llamo Lauren y ella es mi amiga Jessica_- me dijo mirando a su amiga.

-_ah he… un gusto me llamo Edward Cullen_- le dije caballerosamente.

-_que lindo nombre ¿cierto jess?-_le pregunto Lauren a su amiga.

- _si muy lindo nombre_- le contesto Jessica.

-_Edward tienes con quien sentarte en el casino_?- me pregunto Lauren y me percate que pestañaba mas de lo habitual, lo encontré descarado.

-_he si con mi hermano_

-_te parece si tu y tu hermano se sientan con nosotras en nuestra mesa_?-eso lo pregunto Jessica.

No debo ser maleducado, no debo ser mal educado-_claro por que no_- le dije con una sonrisa aun que le quería decir que no muchas gracias.

Y así me fui al casino del instituto con esas dos mujeres que no paraban de hablarme y de contarme miles de cosas, realmente no me acuerdo de que me iban hablando no les tome mayor atención.

-hermano por fin te encuentro y quienes son estas hermosas señoritas?- Emmett ya había empezado a mirar a Lauren y a Jessica de una forma que el encontraba seductora. Iba a presentarlas pero Lauren se adelanto.

-hola me llamo Lauren y ella es mi amiga Jessica- al igual como lo hiso conmigo, miro a mi hermano pestañando mas de lo habitual.

-pues un gusto señoritas… - Lauren y Jessica se ofrecieron para ir a buscar una mesa mientras nosotros íbamos a buscar la comida.

- wau hermano esas dos están…-lo pensó un momento-… HOT.- lo mire mal, se supone que es un caballero no?

-no tienes por que dirigirte a ellas con esos adjetivos- le dije fríamente.

-pero si es la verdad…-lo mire muy feo-…ok disculpa rectifico… esos dos están muy lindas- me dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Me resigne, no tenia por que pelear con mi hermano, cuando iba camino a mi mesa, gire mi cabeza hacia el lado sur del casino, solo por curiosidad y me di cuenta de que estaba ella (la nombrare así por mientras que no se su nombre) estaba sentada con tres personas mas, dos mujeres y un hombre con el cual estaba conversando animadamente, _quizás era su novio, _en cuanto ese pensamiento llego a mi cabeza una punzada nada habitual me dio de lleno en el estomago , aparte la mirada en seguida ya que la sangre comenzaba a subir a mi rostro de pura ira contenida.

_Este día será largo, muy largo- _me dije mentalmentey me fui a sentar donde nos esperaban a mi hermano y a mi Lauren y Jessica. Mañana por fin llegaba mi computador y podría hablar con Bella, tenía tantas cosas que contarle y además quería saber como ha estado ella y sus clases y además quería preguntarle si quería conocerme en persona.

¿y si ella no quiere conocerme?¿y si no le gusto cuando me vea? O peor…¿ que no me guste cuando la vea?. Empecé a sentir miedo, solo quiero que llegue el día de mañana.

* * *

**holaa!* aki dejando un nuevo capitulo.. realmente espero que les guste =)**

**Christti: **con respecto a la duda que tenias sobre por que las dos chicas miraron feo a Bella.. bueno es solo por que habese cuando llega alguien nuevo a un lugar y ademas es bonita algunas personas tienden a tenerle mala o envidia sin conoserla.. bueno muchas gracias por siempre dejar un comentario =)

**por favor chicas si leen y les gusta o si no les gusta o cualquier duda dejenlo en un comentario para saber si les esta gustando..**

**bueno solo eso... si me llegan arriba de 10 review en este capitulo prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible ya que le llegara el computador a Edward y sabremos que tal estan las cosas =)**

**adioz!*........Peque Cullen***


	5. la espera terminó

**La espera terminó**

**Edward POV**

Hoy se supone que llegaría mi computador, estaba súper emocionado tenia tantas, pero tantas ganas de hablar con Bella además de que tenía tantas cosas que contarle.

Estaba en mi ultima clase del día y no hallaba la hora de irme a mi casa, en la clase de biología me dedique a poner atención a la clase, no pensaba mirarla mas a ella, ya que parece que tiene novio y además de que se escapa cada vez que quiero hablar con ella.

Al llegar a mi casa estacione mi auto y me percate de que estaba el auto de mi padre en el garaje, así que era obvio que mi computador también estaba aquí, entre corriendo a la casa.

_-hola hijo ¿como estuvo tu día de clases?-_ me pregunto Esme.

_-bien mamá... ¿Llego mi computador?_

En eso entro mi padre a la sala de estar_.-si Edward, el computador esta en tu cuarto, ya lo instale, llegar y usar_.-me dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

Mi sonrisa se ensancho y subí corriendo las escaleras, al llegar a mi habitación ahí estaba mi computador… siendo ocupado por Emmett.

_-sales de MI computador ahora!!!!!!!-_ le dije enrabiado a Emmett

_-ahí Eddie que enojón… déjame chatear un rato no seas malo.-_me dijo este que se hace pasar por hermano mío, con esa mirada de cachorro mojado.

_-NOOOO, ahora ándate que lo voy a ocupar YO_-le dije jalándolo del brazo para que saliera.

_-mamá! Eddie no me quiere emprestar el computador...rétalo!.-_ dijo Emmett gritando mientras yo lo tiraba del brazo, sentí como subía mi mama las escaleras.

_-Emmett deja ocupar la computadora a tu hermano, mañana lo usas tu.-_mire a mi madre con mucha alegría, mientras Emmett la miraba haciendo un puchero, se veía demasiado gracioso.

_-pero mam_i- veo que no se rendiría muy rápido.

_-Emmett, ahora-_ le dijo mi madre aparentando estar enojada pero se le notaba que quería reírse_-¿o quieres que te castigue por desobediente?.-_ esa es mi madre.

Con eso Emmett se paro lo mas rápido que pudo y salió refunfuñando de mi cuarto y cuando llego a la puerta me dijo_- me las vas a pagar Eddie_.-yo simplemente le saque la lengua como niño pequeño y cerré la puerta con pestillo después de darle las gracias a mi madre.

Cerré el correo de Emmett para poder abrir el mío. Cuando por fin se abrió el mío busque con ansias el correo de Bella para ver si estaba conectada y efectivamente si estaba conectada. Algo dentro de mi estomago salto de alegría y le hice doble clic para poder conversar con ella.

Edward: _hola Bella ¿como estas?, tanto tiempo sin hablar contigo…_- se tardo un poco en contestar y eso me asusto demasiado.

**Bella POV**

Al llegar a mi casa después del segundo día de clases, subí a mi habitación para prender el computador, tenía pocas esperanzas de que Edward se conectara. Cuando abrí mi correo busque con ansias el correo de Edward pero no estaba conectado decidí dejar el correo abierto por si se conectada. Baje las escaleras para prepararme una tasa de café y cuando subí me di cuenta de que Edward me había hablado, sonreí demasiado estaba tan feliz de que Edward me allá hablado

Bella: _hola Edward, lo siento por no contestar antes lo que pasa es que me fui a preparar una tasa de café-_ no quería que pensara mal por mi demora.

Edward: _no pasa nada Bella, por fin podemos hablar ¿ como estas?._

Bella:_ bien, un poco atareada con las tareas del instituto pero todo bien y tu?_

Edward_: si también igual que tu, las tareas del instituto me dejan con poco tiempo._

Bella:_ Edward tengo tantas cosas que contarte xD._

Edward:_ pues dímelas, después te cuento yo._

Bella: _bueno… lo que pasa es que conocí a un hombre, y no lo conocí de la mejor manera que digamos y le hice cosas de las cuales me arrepiento y ahora no se como disculparme, además no se ni como se llama y no se que hacer… que hago Edward?_

Edward: _creo que deberías disculparte con el, si realmente estas arrepentida debería hacer eso… aun que igual te entiendo de que tengas vergüenza pero es lo mejor que podrías hacer._

Bella: _si tienes razón Edward te lo agradezco mucho… pues bueno cuéntame ahora tu que ha sido de tu vida aquí en Forks._

Edward: _bueno… a ver por donde empiezo… fui al supermercado con mi madre cuando llegamos a forks y tuve una experiencia horrenda con una mujer… después llegue al instituto y mas encima tengo una clase con ella._

Cuando me dijo eso me dio una corazonada rara. Tocaron a mi puerta en ese momento y dije un adelante todavía leyendo una y otra vez lo que había escrito Edward.

Se asomo por la puerta Phil y me dijo.

-_bella, Jacob esta al teléfono y quiere hablar contigo_.

_-JACOB?- el solo asintió- voy enseguida Phil._

Así que le escribí a Edward.

Bella: _Edward me esperas un segundo? Lo que pasa es que me llaman por teléfono vuelvo enseguida._

Edward: _claro Bella te espero =)._

Con eso salí corriendo escalera abajo y al final de la escalera me tropecé como siempre, pero alcance a agarrarme del mueble que estaba al lado, tome el teléfono lo mas rápido que pude.

_-Jacob?-_ estaba muy feliz de que mi amigo me halla llamado.

_-BELLA!-_ casi me saco la oreja, tuve que separar el teléfono de mi oído

_-hola Jake como estas?._

_-súper bien, adivina buena adivinadora_- podría jurar que Jacob estaba sonriendo desde el otro lado de la línea.

_-Jake sabes que soy mala para las adivinanzas, mejor dime y ya ok?_

_-bueno… lo que pasa es que_- se tomo su tiempo, bastante tiempo.

_-Jacob dime AHORA que me pones nerviosa_- le grite por el teléfono a mi amigo.

_-ok, ok lo que pasa es que… tengo novia_.- ooo eso no me lo esperaba.

_-JACOB ESO ES DEMACIADO GENIAL ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR TI y como se llama?.-_le pregunte demasiado contenta.

-_es una chica que conocí este año en el instituto, se llama Leah y es una gran chica de verdad_-guau eso si que era totalmente impresionante, mi amigo nunca se caracterizo por tener novias ni nada y me voy, pasan dos días y el ya tiene novia, eso si es impresionante.

_-amigo eso es demasiado bueno, me alegro muchísimo por ti._

_-gracias Bella te quiero mi enana-_ ya tenia que salir con lo de la estatura ¬¬.

Así estuvimos hablando largo rato contándole los nuevos amigos que estaba asiendo, claro que omití algunas cosas, bueno a quien miento solo una cosa y era lo que me esta pasando con ese chico de apellido Cullen y lo mas desconcertante es que me ocurre lo mismo cuando Edward se conecta para hablar… un segundo… EDWARD. Se me había olvidado completamente de que estaba hablando con el antes de atender el llamado de Jacob.

_-Jacob emm lo siento pero…_ - tendré que mentir un poco, así no me pregunta mas- _lo que pasa es que estoy preparando la cena y se me puede quemar te llamo luego yo, ¿vale?_.- no creo que se de cuenta además esta al otro lado de la línea seria imposible que se de cuenta.

_- ¿y por que te colocas nerviosa Bella?-_ mierda me pillo igual.

_-nada es que ¿ y si se quema? No quiero empezar de nuevo por eso estoy media nerviosa-_ por favor que se lo trague.

_-bueno Bella me llamas luego ¿vale?_

_-claro Jacob… chao-_ con eso corte el teléfono.

Salí corriendo escalera arriba, milagrosamente no me paso nada en la subida y eso es impresionante. Al llegar a mi habitación mire la pantalla para decirle a Edward de que ya estaba de regreso, espero que me allá esperando una hora ¿cierto?.

Lamentablemente no estaba conectado, en su lugar había dejado un mensaje que decía

Edward: _bella de verdad lo lamento mucho por no poder esperarte, no tuve opción de verdad, por ti esperaría todo lo que fuera necesario, pero se me presento un pequeño inconveniente. Hablamos luego, conéctate pronto, con cariño… Edward._

Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, leí y re leí las líneas que me dejo escrito Edward. Mañana me conectaría en cuanto llegara del instituto para poder hablar con el.

Quiero conocerlo desde que supe que me venia a forks y él también. Estaba muy ansiosa por el día de mañana, estaba ansiosa por dos cosas, la primera era por que vería de nuevo a mi compañero de laboratorio y la segunda por que Edward se conectara mas seguido. Jamás mis hormonas habían estado tan revolucionadas como lo están ahora, le echare la culpa a la edad.

Baje a cenar, ya que René había decidido hacer la cena ella, después de comer lo que mi madre llamaba su mejor plato_… o si…_ subí a mi habitación para dormirme, estaba demasiado cansada y ansiosa. Me duche, seque mi pelo y me acosté. Mañana seria un gran día.

* * *

**hola!***

**chicas aqui dejando un nuevo capitulo...estoy un poquito decepcionada u.u por los pocos comentarios**

**que resivi del capitulo anterior :(... de verdad necesito saber si esto les esta gustando o no, para poder seguir **

**asi que por favor dejenme saber que es lo que piensan en un comentario solo les quitara un ratito de su timepo...no sean malitas si?**

**bueno que les parecio el capitulo? se merece un comentario?? ya saben que todo es bienvenido **

**y chicas si tienen ideas para los proximos capitulos no duden en decirmelo en un comentario...no se como por ejemplo como quieren que Edward y Bella sepan que son ellos mismos**

**los que se conocian tiempo atras :)**

**bueno ya he escrito bastante solo espero sus review un saludo a todas **

**y gracias por leerme **

**adioz!* Peque Cullen =)**


	6. determinación

**Determinación **

**Bella POV**

Había pasado una semana aquí en forks y con Edward habíamos hablado bastante por chat, siempre le decía que aun no era capaz de decirle al chico que me arrepentía de lo que le había hecho, aun recuerdo lo que me había escrito-_bella debes decírselo, por que si no lo haces después te sentirás peor-_ el tenia razón, me sentía muy mal por que era una cobarde que salía corriendo del aula de biología en cuanto el timbre sonaba, pero no me sentía con valor no sabia que hacer en realidad me sentía tan confundida, por que sabia perfectamente que me ponía totalmente nerviosa en su presencia, aun que ahora ni me miraba y hacia como si no existía y eso me dolía un poco y ahora me arrepentía de no haber hablando con el antes, quizás ahora sea demasiado tarde, pero debo intentarlo.

Estaba decidido hoy hablaría con el, Edward tenia razón debía hacerlo para sentirme mejor aun que el no recibiera mis disculpas, espero que realmente el me acepte las disculpas.

Llegue al instituto totalmente decidida a hablar con el, Salí del auto y frente a mi estaba una hiperactiva Alice.

-Bellaaaaaaaaa- exclamo Alice, me reí ante su reacción.

-hola Alice, ¿como estas?, que tal anda la cafeína el día de hoy

-no es gracioso Swan- me dijo sacándome la lengua como una niña pequeña- vámonos que las clases empezaran- me jalo del brazo para entrar al instituto y nos siguió Rose y Jasper riendo bajito, los salude con la mano.

Tenia que contarle a Alice lo que había decidido, Jasper, Rose y Alice sabia todo lo que paso con Cullen en el supermercado y absolutamente todo, así que tenían que saber lo que iba a hacer en la clase de biología, tome una bocanada de aire y hable.

-Alice tengo algo que comentarles a ti y a Jasper y Rose- me miro con la curiosidad pintada en la cara.

-¿quieres que llame a los dos que faltan para que nos cuentes?

-No Alice prefiero decírselo a la hora del almuerzo ¿vale?

-bueno pero ahí la sueltas toda señorita que me muero de curiosidad.

-si Alice les diré todo- le dije sonriéndole y así me dirigí a mi primera clase del día.

La hora paso realmente volando como nunca, cuando uno quiere que el tiempo pase lento ocurre todo lo contrario, eso es frustrante realmente estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, seguía preguntándome cual seria la manera en que le diría todo a Cullen.

Llegue a la cafetería y me senté en la mesa que siempre ocupábamos con mis amigos, salude a Mike con la mano cuando pase por su mesa.

-hola chicos-les dije a mis amigos en cuanto me senté con la bandeja de mi comida en la mano.

-hola Bella-me dijeron al unisonó los tres.

-Bella, Alice nos comento que tenias algo que decirnos- me dijo Jasper y Rose asintió con la cabeza.

Mire a todos los sectores de la cafetería, buscando a Cullen con la mirada, para cerciorare de que había venido a clases y efectivamente ahí estaba sentado con un grupo de chicas y chicos conversando animadamente, sentí algo muy extraño en el centro del estomago cuando me percate de que una de las chicas que estaba sentada al lado de Cullen tomándole del brazo para llamar su atención, cual reconocí en seguida ya que compartíamos juntas la clase de biología, si no mal recuerdo su nombre era Lauren, debo admitir que desde casi mi primer día de clases que no me cae bien.

-tierra llamando a Bella- me dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos y de mi mirada que estaba totalmente perdida en la mesa de Cullen y sus amigos.

-lo siento- dije avergonzada con la mirada apuntando a mis zapatos, que en estos momentos eran demasiado interesantes para mi.

-¿por que estabas mirando la mesa de Cullen tan atentamente y con los puños apretados? – me pregunto Jasper con una ceja alzada.

-y… o nada- mierda estaba tartamudeando, y los chicos se percataron en seguida de que algo estaba pasando era mejor decírselos ahora- bueno lo que pasa es que quería contarles algo- le dije para poder después entrar de lleno con lo que quería decir.

-pero eso ya lo sabemos Bella, deja de irte con rodeos y dinos de una vez por todas que estamos demasiado curiosas y no estas ayudando- me dijo rose.

-ok, lo que pasa es que he tomando una decisión- les dije con voz decidida.

-que decisión Bella-pregunto Jasper también muerto de curiosidad.

-he decidido hablar y pedirle una disculpa a Cullen por mi comportamiento en el supermercado-después de eso tome una gran bocanada de aire, ya que había soltado todo de largo sin haber respirado. Los quede mirando para saber sus opiniones y en sus rostros había clara sorpresa.

El primero en recomponer la expresión fue Jasper.

-bueno Bella la verdad que no me esperaba eso, pensé que nunca lo ibas a hacer, pero es magnifico saber que te has decidido disculparte. Me brindo una sonrisa.

-si amiga eso es muy bueno, ¿le dirás en clase de biología?- me pregunto Alice.

-si, tengo pensado decirle al finalizar la clase.

-que bueno amiga de verdad, me da mucho gusto, por fin te has decidido-me dijo Rose.

-gracias Rose, pues si tienen razón y yo no quiero cargar esta pena- les dije y justo ene se momento sonó el timbre, para entrar a clases. Los chicos me desearon suerte antes de salir de la cafetería rumbo a mi clase de biología.

Al entrar al salón, Cullen ya estaba sentado en su asiento correspondiente, ni siquiera alzo la vista cuando le pedí permiso para que se corriera un poco para poder pasar a mi asiento, solo se movió y siguió mirando hacia el frente como si yo no existiera, esto era demasiado complicado, era obvio que el quería ignorarme olímpicamente y eso me daban ganas de salir corriendo de nuevo cuando tocaran el timbre, pero debía ser valiente _es lo mejor Bella, es lo mejor_ me repetí mentalmente una y otra vez mientras el profesor estaba saludando a la clase.

-toda la semana anterior a sido todo teórico, ahora llevaremos a la practica todo lo que hemos aprendido sobre las faces de mitosis- dijo el profesor en cuanto la clase quedo en completo silencio para escucharlo- así que en esta clase usaremos los microscopios que están respectivamente en sus mesas, trabajaran con sus parejas de laboratorio, deben identificar cual es la etapa y al finalizar me entregaran el informe, pues bien comiencen-el profesor Banner me caía realmente bien, pero ahora quería arrancarle la cabeza.

Cullen arranco una hoja de su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir nuestros nombres, entonces ahí recién me miro.

-¿cual es tu nombre completo?-me pregunto ácidamente.

-Isabella Swan-le respondí tímidamente y empezó a escribir mi nombre en la hoja con una caligrafía clara y hermosa, ni comparada con mi patosa letra, menos mal que decidió escribir el, me percate de que empezaba a escribir su nombre en la hoja debajo del mío "_Edward Cullen" _ese era su nombre y ahí algo hiso clic en mi cabeza, se llamaba igual que el Edward que yo conocía con la única diferencia que yo no sabia cual era el apellido del Edward con el cual chateaba yo, pero algo me decía que quizás podían ser la misma persona, pero eso era completamente imposible, Edward no era así, se que se poco de Edward pero por lo que hablo con el se perfectamente que el no seria así, aun así mi corazón bombeaba alocadamente dentro de mi pecho.

Comenzamos a hacer el trabajo en completo silencio, no sabia como sacar algún tema de conversación, me sentía completamente nerviosa no sabia que hacer ni decir, solo decíamos lo que era necesario, tenia que decirle, era ahora o nunca.

-Edward, qui…er…o pedi…rte una dis…culpa- o por dios estaba tartamudeando demasiado, mi cara se debe haber tornado de un rojo muy fuerte, me miro con la confusión en su bello rostro.

-¿y por que te estas disculpando?- me dijo por fin prestándome atención.

-por lo que ocurrió en el supermercado- le dije mirando directamente mis manos.

-es de mala educación no mirar a los ojos cuando estas pidiendo disculpas- me dijo tomando mi barbilla entre sus dedos y levantando mi mirada para que lo mirara a los ojos, miles de cosquillas atravesaron mi piel con el solo tacto de su piel sobre la mía. Me sentía mareada con su tacto, pero me perdí en sus ojos y empecé a pensar cosas incoherentes, ¿me estaba deslumbrando?

-y bueno me vas a disculpar-le dije totalmente perdida en sus ojos esmeraldas.

Sonrió de la lado y en ese momento la clasifique como mi sonrisa favorita, mi corazón no dejaba de latir a mil por hora, sentía que en cualquier momento saldría de mi garganta-emm… si te disculpo, pero me debes decir por que reaccionaste así ¿vale?-me pregunto colocando de nuevo esa sonrisa que me estaba volviendo totalmente loca, en ese momento pensé en Edward, mi amigo de chat si tan solo el se pareciera a este Edward tan deslumbrador, seria encantador, pero era imposible creo que mi amigo de chat era mejor… pero si fuera mejor seria perfecto ¿no? Jajá… imposible.

Deseche rápidamente esos pensamientos para poder volver a colocar mi atención a Edward Cullen.

-vale, pero después ¿si?... ahora deberíamos seguir con el trabajo.

-bueno, tienes razón continuemos.

Y así paso toda la hora de biología solo compartíamos palabras justas y necesarias para el trabajo y al finalizar la clase por primera vez me despedí de el con simple "chao" a lo cual el ajito su mano en son de despedida.

Necesitaba con urgencia hablar con Edward, contarle que había hecho lo correcto, decirle que había hablando con el chico y que me había disculpado, quizás eso le agrade, ya quería salir de aquí lo más rápido posible para poder llegar a mi casa y conectarme. Tenia cierto temor con lo que en estos momentos me estaba ocurriendo, tenia miedo por la simple razón que siento que mis hormonas me están jugando una muy mala pasada, siento que estoy traicionando a Edward al estar pensando casi siempre en el otro Edward de mi clase de biología, ya que Edward siempre a estado en mis pensamientos pero ahora esta de una manera mas alejada ya que me la paso pensando en el chico de mi clase, en su sonrisa torcida, en sus ojos, sus labios, su hermoso pelo y todas esas infinitas cosas que lo hacen parecer un dios griego, por todo eso me sentía culpable, se que es solo un chico de chat, pero sin pensarlo se había convertido en alguien muy importante para mi, alguien a quien estoy dejando de lado por este chico, eso estaba mal, tenia que cortar eso de una buena vez por todas, yo quería conocer a Edward en persona, ahora que estamos en la misma cuidad…(pueblo) jajá. Me alejaría de mi compañero de laboratorio, yo quería que me disculpara y pues bueno ya lo hiso, así que no tenia por que seguir pensado en el y también evitaría hablarle ya que mis sentimientos son totalmente erróneos.

* * *

**holaaa, u.u siento la demora jijij pero con todo esto del aniversario de mi colegio no me ha dejando con nada de tiempo pero bueno aqui estoy de vuelta feliz por todos esos lindos comentarios que me han dejando de verdad chicas muchas grancias... ¿ que les parecio la determinate desicion de Bella? pues dejenmelo saber en sus comentarios que me hacen tan feliz =) bueno eso no mas y pues ya saben...**

**cualquier cosa, sugerencias, ideas, reclamos, felicitacion... todo sera bienvenido..**

**hasta la proxima!!!...=) Peque Cullen **


	7. salida de compras parte I

**Salida de compras**

**Edward POV**

Isabella… ese nombre se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, no entendía por que estaba pensando tanto en ella esto es raro, es linda… no, no es linda es hermosa pero de todas maneras no tengo por que estar pensando tanto en ella. Hoy en clases me hablo y eso me dejo totalmente anonadado, pensé que no me quería ni ver en pinturas, pero ella viene como siempre sorprendiéndome y me pide disculpas y cuando la toque esa corriente extraña que sentí la primera vez ahora volvió a ocurrir esto es tan extraño para mi.

Por otra parte esta Bella que cada día que hablamos me dan mas ganas de conocerla, es una chica increíble, pero siento algo raro, algo difícil de explicar, Bella me gusta mucho y desde que llegue aquí a Forks que la quiero conocer, aun que no se a dado la oportunidad, pero también me pasan estas cosas raras por mi compañera de biología Isabella y se que no puedo estar sintiendo estas cosas por dos personas, nunca he estado confundido por dos personas jamás y no se por que esta es la excepción, me estoy sintiendo realmente decepcionado conmigo mismo quizás si dejo de hablar con Isabella y hago como si nada pasara seria lo mas correcto y me las ingeniaría para poder juntarme con Bella y así conocernos de una buena vez por todas, debo dejar esos miedos atrás de sobre si no le gusto y todas esas tonterías, si a ella le gusto tal como soy perfecto y si no, no mas.

Ok, esta decidido, debo dejar de hablar con Isabella para poder centrarme completamente en conocer a Bella, es lo mejor, siempre me he caracterizado por ser un caballero y si me gustan dos mujeres estaría siendo todo lo contrario a como soy yo.

Mañana al instituto… oh se me había olvidado TENGO TRABAJO QUE PRESENTAR MAÑANA Y YO AQUÍ PENSANDO EN MUJERES…

Tengo que estudiar y hacer mis tareas.

**Alice POV**

Estaba de lo más tranquila en mi computador revisando mi correo, bhaa a quien miento estoy revisando las últimas marcas de ropa que llegaron a Port Ángel para ir a traérmelas todas el fin de semana, cuando se me prendió algo en mi cerebro.

NO PUEDO IR SOLA A COMPRAR ROPA!!! Necesito a alguien que me acompañe… piensa Alice piensa ¿a quien puedes traer a la rastra contigo al centro comercial?... Rosalie no puede por que este fin de semana dijo que estaría demasiado ocupada asiendo no se que… así que me queda solo una opción BELLA!!! Por supuesto estará encantada de acompañarme además de que le compraría miles y miles de prendas para remodelar su closet _a quien engañas Alice si sabes que bella odia ir de compras, de todas maneras tendrás que arrastrarla_ uff si tiene razón bella odia las compras PERO ELLA JAMAS HA IDO CON MARIE ALICE BRANDON DE COMPRAS seguro le fascinara la idea, empecé a dar mis peculiares saltitos por toda mi habitación mientras me acercaba al teléfono para preguntarle _mas bien avisarle _que tiene que venir conmigo a Port Ángel este fin de semana a comprar ROPA.

Marque el numero de Bella que ya me sabia de memoria y espere pacientemente a que me contestaran ¿_pacientemente? _Que tiene de malo que este golpeando el piso con un pies y caminado de un lado para otro con el teléfono a la rastra? Por supuesto que estoy paciente.

-¿hola?-me contesto una voz de mujer que sin duda no era Bella.

-hola soy Alice, usted debe ser la madre de Bella, pues soy su compañera de colegio ¿esta por allí?

-claro Alice la llamo enseguida.

-gracias-espere pacientemente unos pequeños minutos mas hasta que por fin una acalorada Bella me contesto el teléfono.

-Alice…hola ¿Qué pasa?.

-amiga mía de mi corazón-escuche una risita por parte de Bella al otro lado de la línea-necesito que me hagas un favor del porte de un buque.

-claro Alice que pasa.

-es que no puedo decírtelo por teléfono, que te parece si te dejas caer por mi casa ahora mismo?-si le decía por teléfono era obvio que me diría que no, pero si se lo digo cara a cara no podría resistirse.

-claro Alice en unos minutos estoy por allá, de verdad espero que sea muy importante por que estaba media ocupada.

-claro amiguita que es importante, te espero chao-y colgué.

**Bella POV**

La llamada de Alice me fue demasiado sospechosa pero de todas maneras decidí ir a ver que era lo que quería la duendecillo.

-Mamá voy a salir un momento, voy a la casa de Alice… ¿te acuerdas de ella?-le dije a Renée mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-claro que me acuerdo si siempre hablas de ella-me dijo Renée mientras soltaba risitas.

-bueno, vuelvo para la cena… chao mamá y chao Phil-me despedí de los dos miembros de mi familia y Salí directo a la casa de Alice, encendí mi coche y partí.

Al llegar a casa de Alice me percate que la duendecillo hiperactiva estaba esperándome en la entrada de la casa.

-hola Alice-le dije mientras bajaba de mi carro.

-hola amiguita, pensé que ya no ibas a venir, te tardaste mucho.

-Alice solo a pasado media hora desde que me llamaste, ¿que acaso crees que tengo súper poderes?-ella era increíble.

-de todas maneras te demoraste mucho-me dijo mientras me arrastraba literalmente dentro de la casa.

En cuanto llegamos a su habitación, nos tumbamos en la cama de ella y empezó a mirarme con cara de cordero degollado, esa cara me la conocía perfectamente y se que estaba planeando algo, así que me prepare mentalmente para no aceptar nada que quisiera proponerme.

-bueno Bella-empezó ella lentamente y a mirarme con cara de tristeza, era imposible no tener ganas de abrazarla y preguntarle que era lo que le estaba sucediendo-lo que pasa es que Rosalie me dejo sola este fin de semana y no tengo con quien pasar el fin de semana completo y tu eres mi mejor amiga al igual que Rosalie y estaba pensando si quisieras estar conmigo este fin de semana para que yo no este sola y ¿Qué me dices?-seria imposible decirle que no.

-claro que si Alice, podemos hacer cualquier cosa divertida que se te ocurra-¿yo dije eso?, a Alice le brillaron los ojitos y eso no era nada bueno.

-¿en serio?, ¿cualquier cosa?-o no ese brillo especial no por favor.

-bueno Alice, no cualquier cosa, este fin de semana de verdad que no me apetece ni ir a fiestas ni quemar casas ni nada por el estilo-tenia que estar segura que a ella no se le estaban pasando esas cosas por la cabeza, por que viniendo de Alice uno espera cualquier cosa.

-no tontita, no estaba pensando en quemas casas, ni hacer una fiesta, sabes que para esas cosas requieres de tiempo-uff me salve de esta.

-entonces… ¿que quieres que hagamos?

-IR DE COMPRAS-Alice empezó a brincar por toda la habitación, como una maniática.

-NOOOO Alice de verdad… por favor sabes que odio las compras, por que no esperas al próximo fin de semana para que te acompañe Rose-por favor Dios un milagro en este momento no me caería nada de mal.

-no yo quiero ir este fin de semana… por favor Bella prometo que nos divertiremos a montones-me dijo mirándome de nuevo con esa carita que no te deja opción.

-bueno-dije rendida, pero sin una pisca de entusiasmo y Alice empezó a brincar de nuevo por toda la habitación mientras enumeraba las miles de prendas que nos traeríamos.

-…y podre comprarte zapatos, un par de carteras no te vendrían nada de mal y por supuesto como no olvidar jeans y franelas hermosas y también un vestidito y...

-Alice no necesito todas esas cosas que estas enumerando, si de verdad me gusta algo lo comprare yo misma, tampoco quiero que andes comprándome cosas ¿vale?

-no señorita, te invite a ir de compras así que yo corro con los gastos-¿a caso nunca se rendía?

-esta bien-le dije por segunda vez totalmente rendida.

-WIIII-empezó a saltar Alice por la habitación de nuevo.

-Alice, ¿cuando vamos a ir?

-mañana a primera hora-me dijo dejando de brincar y sentándose a mi lado… ¿Cómo lo hace esta chica para brincar por toda la habitación y quedar con la respiración normal?... extraña.

-¿a que te refieres con que "a primera hora"?

-te pasare a buscar a las 7:30 de la mañana-ESTA MUJER ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE LOCA.

-QUEEEEE… ALICE ¿Por qué TAN TEMPRANO?-le grite a mi mejor amiga, es que como se le ocurría sacarme de mi hermosa cama un día sábado a las 7 de la mañana.

-ahí Bella que agua fiestas, recuerda que tenemos que viajar en auto por 1 hora y eso ya nos darían las 8:30 o las 8:50 quizás hasta 9:00, contando lo que me demore en sacarte de la casa y el centro comercial lo abren a las 9:30 y eso nos da tiempo de sobra para tomar desayuno en algún restaurante cercano-bueno la idea de Alice no era tan descabellada.

-si tienes razón, pero aun no entiendo por que tenemos que estar en el centro comercial justo a la hora en que abran-_pareceríamos dos maniáticas por las compras que no pueden esperar a que por lo menos abras_ agregue mentalmente.

-por que hay mucho que comprar queridísima amiga, además así no llegamos tan tarde a casa y podemos remodelar tu closet-uff mañana seria un día aterrador, eso estaba claro.

Me despedí de mi amiga después de que me insistiera una y otra vez por que me quedara a cenar en su casa, pero le dije que ya había quedado con mis padres y agregue que tenia que acostarme temprano si no quería que mañana me quedara dormida y gracias a eso me dejo ir, la verdadera razón por la que me quería ir a casa era para prender mi computador y hablar con Edward.

* * *

**hola chicas aqui estoy de nuevo con mi historia**

**quiera agradecerles a todas esas lindas personitas que me dejan un comentario...nunca pense que alguien se interesaria en mi historia y eso me tiene muy emocionada **

**a les doy un adelanto de los proximos capitulos solo les dire que se viene una gran sorpresa para Bella **

**bueno espero que allan disfrutado de este capitulo pronto se viene la segunda parte de este gran y estresante dia de Bella pues ya saben lo que pueden hacer y solo deben apretar el botoncito verde, bueno saludos a todas y besoss**

**nos vemos pronto..saben que entre mas review tengo mas rapido subo capi espero volver pronto chaoooo**

**Peque Cullen.!***


	8. salida de compras II

Salida de compras II

**Bella POV**

Al llegar a mi casa aparque el auto y entre, Renée ya tenia la cena lista así que me senté a comer con los dos, después de eso subí rápidamente las escaleras para poder encender el computador mientras entraba al baño para asearme, después cuando mi computador ya estaba encendido abrí mi correo para ver si Edward ya estaba conectado y mi corazón pego un salto cuando me di cuenta que si estaba conectado, rápidamente hice clic para poder hablar pero Edward se me adelanto y eso lo encontré hermoso.

Edward: _hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?_

Bella: _hola Edward… bien y tu ¿Cómo has estado?_

Edward: _súper bien, estaba esperando a que te conectaras, pensé que no te conectarías hoy._

Bella: _es que estuve en la casa de una amiga, por eso no me pude conectar mas temprano._

Edward: _ah que bueno… Bella estuve pensando y creo que seria bueno que nos conociéramos ahora que estamos en el mismo pueblo han pasado muchos días y aun no nos conocemos… ¿te parece una buena idea?_

Oh que emoción, pensé que no quería conocerme, estuve con ese miedo estos días, pero con esto quedo totalmente feliz.

Bella: _claro Edward me encanta la idea… ¿y cuando quieres que nos juntemos?_

Edward: _¿que te parece si nos juntamos el sábado en la tarde?- ¿Por qué tenia que ser justo el día que Alice se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de arrastrarme al centro comercial?_

Bella: _no puedo el sábado, mi amiga decidió arrastrarme al centro comercial ese día ¿no puede ser otro día?-_ por favor que diga que si.

Edward: _claro, que te parece el domingo ¿estarás ocupada?_

Bella: _el domingo me parece una buena opción, solo dime donde y a que hora._

Edward: _a las 3:30 de la tarde en la plaza general ¿te parece?_

Bella: _claro que si entonces a esa hora estaré ahí._

Así estuvimos conversando hasta altas horas de la noche entre bromas y muchas cosas más, hasta que mis parpados me pesaban horriblemente y mis músculos rogaban por poder descansar.

Bella: _Edward lo siento pero mi cama me llama a gritos, es mejor que me valla a acostar._

Edward: _claro Bella, de hecho mi cama también grita mi nombre, no te vallas a olvidar que el domingo nos juntaremos._

Bella: _claro que no se me olvidara, buenas noches Edward, dulces sueños._

Edward: _buenas noches Bella, cuídate mucho…chao._

Después de un par de palabritas mas me fui a dormir, le había prometido a Alice que me dormiría temprano, pero ya son las 2 de la madrugada y yo despierta Alice mañana me va a matar.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a las 7 de la mañana con el sueño impregnado y con demasiadas ganas de seguir durmiendo _solo un ratito mas, nada mas._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sentía muy a lo lejos que mi puerta estaba siendo aporreada, pero lo deje pasar traté de seguir durmiendo y lo estaba consiguiendo ya que habían desistido en aporrear la puerta cuando sentí que tiraban cosas a mi ventana y no me quedo de otra que ir a ver quien era el desubicado que se le ocurría despertarme a las 7 de la mañana, cuando abrí la ventana me di cuenta que Alice estaba recogiendo una nueva piedrita para volverla a lanzar a mi ventana.

-Alice, ¿por que estas en mi casa tan temprano?

-BELLA!!! Anda a abrirme la puerta de tu casa ahora mismo, si no quieres que te la arranque-ups mi amiga estaba algo enojada.

-ok Alice voy en seguida-¿Qué hacia Alice aquí?

Baje lo mas rápido las escaleras con mis ojos casi serrándose y le abrí la puerta a la duende que tengo por amiga.

-hola de nuevo Alice… ¿a que debo tu visita?

-como que ah que debo tu visita… ¿Qué acoso sufres de perdida de la memoria?- y ahí algo hiso clic dentro de mi SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO POR COMPLETO QUE HOY ACOMPAÑARIA A ALCE DE COMPRAS.

-oh Alice lo siento mucho, lo olvide por completo es que ayer me dormí muy tarde y…-no me dejo continuar.

-lo se Bella se te nota tienes un aspecto horrible sube a bañarte mientras elijo que es lo que te pondrás, además de que traje un poco de maquillaje algo sin importancia para poder vernos lo mas lindas posibles, ahora mueve tu trasero a la ducha señorita y rápido que son las 8:00 de la mañana y llegaremos tarde y después habrá demasiada gente-no me quedo de otra que solamente asentir y subir como una autómata las escaleras rumbo al baño.

Cuando Salí del baño totalmente despierta, casi me da un ataque cuando abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio, ya no era un dormitorio era un autentico salón de belleza, pero si solo iríamos de compras no encontraba totalmente necesario todo lo que estaba en mi habitación.

-Alice recuerda que solo iremos de compras.

Ni siquiera me respondió.

-ponte lo que deje arriba de tu cama y vienes para que te maquille-le hice caso a mi querida amiga y obedientemente me coloque la hermosa ropa que sin duda no estaba antes en mi armario. Cuando ya estaba totalmente vestida me senté frente a mi cómoda con espejo para que Alice me maquillara, pero me dio vuelta la silla para que no viera como iba quedando, la mire mal.

-solo debes ver el final-me dijo simplemente antes de empezar.

Después de lo que creí fueron solo 5 minutos Alice me estaba colocando delante del espejo para mostrarme a una mujer totalmente diferente, ya ni se me veían las terribles ojeras que hace unos minutos tenia, Alice era mi hada madrina.

-Alice es impresionante realmente no me reconozco.

-si lo se te ves hermosa, ahora vámonos que tenemos que desayunar, pero lo haremos en Port Ángeles en cuanto lleguemos ¿te parece?

-si Alice es perfecto.

Y así partimos en el esplendido auto de Alice, me dolía el estomago sentía que rugía como nunca.

-Alice cuanto falta tengo hambre.

-eso no me lo reclames a mi tu fuiste la que te quedaste dormida, ahora dime ¿Qué hiciste anoche para que te mantuviera despierta?-estaba pensando decirle que me quede leyendo pero…- y ni se te ocurra decirme que te quedaste leyendo por que no te creeré-mierda.

Me quede mirando por la ventanilla y le conteste con voz aburrida-estuve hablando con Edward por Messenger-ahí me di la vuelta para mirar su rostro y me sorprendí al ver la mirada picara que me dedico Alice por un segundo.

-¿Que?...

-Bella, ¿no que te caía mal Edward y no lo ibas a hablar mas y todas esas chorradas que me dijiste?

-Alice no ese Edward, el chico que te conté una vez que siempre chateaba con el bla bla bla… ¿te acuerdas?

-a verdad si me acuerdo… Bella, ¿no has pensado que esos dos Edward podrían ser las mismas personas?- mi amiga también se había dado cuenta de ese detalle y la verdad es que yo también tenia ese presentimiento, pero saldré de la duda el domingo.

- si también lo había pensado, pero el domingo mañana quede en salir con el para conocernos en persona, creo que ahí saldré de la duda si son las mismas personas-cuando termine de decir eso me arrepentí al instante ya que los ojos de Alice brillaron de una manera especial y eso me decía una sola cosa…

-Bella, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?... QUE TENEMOS QUE ESCOGERTE EL MEJOR VESTIDO.

O no yo sabia que pasaría eso, decidí dormir lo que quedaba del trayecto ya que aun tenía demasiado sueño.

-Bella despierta ya llegamos.

Lentamente abrí los ojos para darme cuenta de que estábamos estacionadas en las afueras de un restaurante, y como llamado mi estomago rugió de hambre.

Después de tomar desayuno nos fuimos al gran centro comercial para buscar "el mejor vestido" como lo llamaba Alice, no quería ni pensar en todos los café que se había tomado esta mujer.

Después de recorrer casi absolutamente todas tiendas de ese lugar yo no daba mas me dolían las piernas y las manos tanto cargar las bolsas, de cada tienda salíamos con más de cinco bolsas cada una.

-Alice por favor amiga te lo suplico vámonos a casa- la mire con mi cara suplicante y parece que hiso efecto.

-si, con lo que tenemos creo que ya es suficiente, podemos irnos-y así me jalo del brazo y entramos al estacionamiento, después de dejar todas las bolsas en el maletero y unas cuantas mas en los asientos traseros nos fuimos.

Al llegar a mi hogar, Renée estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.

-hola mama, ¿saliste temprano hoy?- se supone que el turno en el hospital era hasta las once de la noche.

-hola hija, hola Alice, pues lo que pasa es que me han cambiando el turno y mañana no trabajo, así que me tendrás todo el día de mañana aquí-me dijo risueña mi madre- Alice ¿quieres quedarte a cenar hija?

-bueno, gracias-Alice me quedo mirando y me dio a entender enseguida que era lo que quería.

-madre estaremos en mi habitación.

-bueno hija ya no mas las llamo para que bajen a cenar.

Empezamos a subir todas las bolsas a mi habitación, bueno solo las mías que era el doble de las que Alice compro para ella, no entendía para que tanta ropa si era obvio que no usaría ni la mitad.

Esta pensando en eso mientras Alice abría mi armario y se quedaba estática en su lugar como si hubiese visto a un fantasma realmente daba miedo.

-¿Alice que te ocurre?-le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella lo más lento y cuidadosamente posible.

-¿esto es tu ropa?-me pregunto sacando una blusa de mi armario, se giro mirándome directamente a los ojos con una mirada asustada y señalándome la prenda.

-pues… ¿si?

Y así empezó a sacar casi toda mi ropa del armario la que ella consideraba "fuera de moda" y a meter todo lo que ella me había comprado y cuando ya estuvo completamente satisfecha de su buen trabajo Renée nos llamo para cenar.

Después de comer Alice de despidió de mi diciendo que mañana estaría temprano para arreglarme para mi gran "cita" con Edward.

Cuando cerré la puerta de la entrada de la casa entre y me encontré a mi mamá hablando por teléfono, con no se quien y me hiso señas para que me quedara, así que me senté en el sillón esperando que ella terminara su conversación.

-hija, ¿adivina con quien estuve hablando hace un minuto?-me dijo de lo mas entusiasmada no se como no estaba brincando en estos momentos.

-no se mama, no soy adivina ¿Por qué no me lo dices de una vez por todas?-me cargan las adivinanzas ¬¬.

-estaba hablando con un compañero de trabajo el Dr. Carlisle y nos invito a cenar a su casa mañana y le dije que iremos si o si, ¿no crees que es una excelente idea hija? Además me dijo que el tenia un hijo como de tu edad parece así que será una velada muy linda.

-¿a que hora debemos ir?- no me podía arruinar mi cita ¿verdad?

-nos invito a pasar toda la tarde a su casa por lo que me dijo tenia una mini cancha de tenis, para pasar la tarde, además de que cerca de su casa ahí un rio para hacer un picnic será maravilloso.

-si mama suena maravilloso pero no me has contestado mi pregunta ¿A que hora debemos ir?

-a las 15:30 nos pareció una buena hora ¿no te parece?- o si acabas de arruinar mis planes madre, muchas gracias, pensé con sarcasmo, pero que podía hacer no podía fallarle a mi madre en esto debía ir con ella a la casa de su "compañero de trabajo", pero yo tenia planes para mañana ahora tenia que hablar con Edward para cancelar todo.

-si mama me parece súper bien-le dije lo más convincente que pude y se lo trago enseguida, por que se lanzó a mis brazos.

-gracias hija, llamare a Phil para contarle los planes de mañana- y se fue directo al teléfono.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente para encender el computador y poder decirle a Edward que los planes de nuestra "cita" tendrían que postergarse.

1 hora después.

1 hora y media después.

2 horas después.

Me estaba quedando dormida y Edward no se conectaba, me estaba aburriendo, pero debía decirle, después que pensaría de mi si lo dejo "plantado" como se dice.

Desperté con un gran dolor en el brazo izquierdo y no entendía el por que, empecé a abrir los ojos lentamente para darme cuenta que me había quedado dormida sobre el computador y mas encima sentada no muy cómodamente.

Auch todo me dolía.

Empecé a levantarme lentamente para no sentir tanto dolor, no podía creer que me había quedado dormida sobre el computador, si Edward se hubiera conectado me hubiese hablando pero no tenia ninguna ventana abierta así que no se había conectado, deje el computador prendido y con mi correo abierto por una esperanza de que Edward se conectara, aun que era casi imposible quien en su sano juicio abre su correo a las 7:00 de la mañana, me recosté un rato en mi cama para poder descansar lo que no había descansado en toda la noche y así sin mas me volví a dormir.

* * *

hola chicas aqui dejandoles un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste em chicas del pido por favor que me dejen sus comentarios ya que en capitulo anterior no tuve casi nada de review y eso me preocupa **chicas por favor dejenme review paa saber si kieren que lo siga o no por favor!!!!** bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo

xaooo

Peque Cullen =)


	9. cambio de planes

**Cambio de planes**

**Edward POV**

Me sentía muy feliz, estaba demasiado contento de que Bella me halla dicho que si quería juntarse conmigo, mañana seria el gran día y estaba súper nervioso, pero muy feliz.

Con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro baje a cenar.

-¿hijo estas de buen humor el día de hoy?, esa sonrisa me dice muchas cosas- me dijo Esme en cuanto me senté a la mesa.

-si madre tengo varias razones para estar feliz-le respondí con mi misma sonrisa de bobo en la cara.

-hay hermanito ¿enamoramiento?... lo digo por tu cara de imbécil- Emmett no me esperaba menos de el.

-Emmett estamos en la mesa- lo regaño mi padre y yo lo mire con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara.

-lo siento papá- dijo Emmett mirándome con cara de poco amigo

Después de cenar fui al despacho de mi padre, amaba estar en ese lugar ya que me daba mucha paz y habían muchos libros que me llamaban para leer, además del gran sillón de cuero negro, tenía pensado pasar un tiempo allí relajado, empecé a recorrer con la yema de los dedos los miles de libros que habían en este lugar hasta que me detuve en uno que me llamo la atención, había oído hablar muchas veces de el y parece que ahí hasta una película de ese libro, pero nunca lo había leído y creo que era el momento de hacerlo se llama "los miserables" así que lo tome y me fui a acostar en ese cómodo sillón.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve leyendo, me metí demasiado en la historia y no quería despegarme de el, era una historia realmente fascinante, pero estaba cansado y los ojos me pedían descansar mire la hora y me di cuenta de que era demasiado tarde y no quería tener ojeras mañana, coloque un separador en la hoja donde había quedado y me levante a duras penas del sillón oí pasos acercarse al despacho y después entro mi padre.

-hijo tan tarde y tu todavía aquí.

-si, lo siento Carlisle es que entre por un libro y se me fue la hora- mi padre reparo en el libro que permanecía en mis manos.

-es un gran libro no me sorprende de que te hallas quedado hipnotizado con la historia, pero hijo creo que es hora de que te vallas a dormir mañana llega tu primo de Alaska y es mejor que estés descansado-no tenia ni la menor idea de eso creo que mi padre noto mi cara de desconcierto por que abrió lo ojos desmesuradamente y me miro pidiéndome disculpas con los ojos.

-oh Edward lo siento se me olvido decirte, con todo el ajetreo diario se me escapo pensé que Esme te lo diría, pero bueno te cuento-se sentó en la silla de su despacho y me hiso señas para que hiciera lo mismo así que me senté frente a el para escuchar las noticias que no sabia- mañana llega tu primo James de Alaska, pero no viene de visita si no que piensa quedarse por algún tiempo ya que tu tía viaja mucho y pasa mucho tiempo solo, pero no será por mucho tiempo tampoco será solo por un semestre y espero que sea bien recibido en este hogar, quiero que se sienta como en casa- James, nunca fue de mi agrado y pasar un semestre completo con el iba a ser desagradable pero estaba obligado a dejar los rencores del pasado y tendría que ser amigable.

-¿eso quiere decir que ira al instituto conmigo?

-si, ira al instituto, tu madre ya se encargo de matricularlo, pero eso no es lo único, como me doy cuenta de que no sabias eso creo que de lo otro tampoco debes estar enterado.

-¿de que cosa?

-como mañana llega tu primo, tu madre organizo una cena como bienvenida y yo me tome la molestia de invitar a una colega mía y vendrá con su esposo y con su hija, pero los invitados llegan en la tarde, están citados para pasar toda la tarde con nosotros, ellos también son nuevos aquí en forks así que no los conoces, hijo quiero que se sientan a gusto en esta casa y tu primo también.

-¿a que hora llega tu colega?- por favor que no me diga que como a las 3 de la tarde por que arruinaría los planes de mi cita con Bella.

- los cite a las 3:30 de la tarde y espero que no hallas hecho planes con anterioridad por que te necesito aquí para recibirlos y para que conozcas a Renée y su familia- o magnifico me acaban de arruinar mi cita con Bella ¿por que todo esta en mi contra?

-claro papá no hay problema, ¿a que hora llega James?

-a las 10 de la mañana- me dijo mientras reprimía un bostezo, se le notaba cansado y yo estaba en las mismas y no pude evitar contagiarme y bostece también yo, después reímos juntos.

-creo que ya es hora de irse a la cama Edward-mire el reloj que reposaba en la pared detrás de Carlisle y me di cuenta de que era realmente demasiado tarde, eran las 3 de la mañana, que rápido se pasa el tiempo.

-si tienes toda la razón- le dije levantándome de la silla, mientras el también hacia lo mismo.

Nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Necesitaba hablar con Bella, en estos momentos es cuando me reprocho por no haberle pedido el número de teléfono y no creo que este conectada por que es demasiado tarde, mañana encontraría la solución para comunicarme con ella, ahora lo único que quiero es poder dormir, me fui al baño a asearme y irme a la cama. Esta noche estaba calurosa así que me quede con los puros bóxer y me metí a mi acogedora cama y se me fue la conciencia casi al instante ni siquiera tuve tiempo para pensar, me dormí en seguida.

A la mañana siguiente el despertador me anunciaba que era hora de levantarme y muy a mi pesar lo hice, tenia mucho sueño aun, pero nada que una buena ducha no elimine.

Después de ducharme, cambiarme de ropa y tratar de hacer algo con mi pelo, cosa que resulto completamente imposible y decidí dejarlo así, baje a desayunar y me encontré con mi padre sentado en la mesa con un diario en sus manos y a mi madre haciendo el desayuno, mire la hora y eran las 9:45 de la mañana eso quiere decir de que James llegaría en 15 minutos mas tardar.

Buenos días- les dije a mis padres.

-buenos días hijo ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-bien, gracias, y ¿Emmett?- me sonó raro que el no estuviera golpeando la mesa alegando que tiene un hambre horrible y que seria capaz de asesinar a todos si no le dan comida.

-se levanto mas temprano y fue a buscar a tu primo-me dijo mi madre mientras me servía el desayuno y yo me sentaba en la mesa junto a mi padre.

**Bella POV**

Cuando volví a despertar eran las 9:30 de la mañana y sueño ya no tenia, lo único que quería era darme una ducha, me dirigí al computador para poder serrarlo, llevaba todo el día de ayer y toda la noche prendido y Edward ya no había dado señales de vida, así que decidí apagar el computador para que pudiera descansar.

Luego de una exquisita ducha baje a desayunar, además de pasada quería llamar a Alice para avisarle que mi cita tendría que ser postergada para nuevo aviso.

Baje lentamente las escaleras no tenia ningún apuro y no tenia ganas de caerme y llegar a la casa del colega de Renée con un chichón en mi cabeza o algún moretón en mi rodilla.

Llegue a la cocina sana y salva y ahí estaba Renée y Phil sentados en la mesa de la cocina tomando desayuno.

-buenos días- les dije sirviéndome una tasa de leche con chocolate.

-buenos días hija que tal amaneciste-

-bien, gracias.

Después de desayunar llame a Alice para decirle todo lo que había ocurrido y me dijo que estaría aquí para prepararme ya que de todas maneras según ella tenia que ir hermosa a esa casa.

**Edward POV**

Después de desayunar, fui a encender el computador ya que necesitaba decirle a Bella que no podría asistir a nuestra cita, estaba tan pero tan enojado y toda la culpa la tiene esa señora y mi primo, siempre tenia que haber algo que se interpusiera para que los dos no nos pudiéramos conocer y eso me frustraba enormemente.

Cuando ya estaba conectado busque el correo de Bella, pero no estaba conectada, ¿ahora como le avisaba que no podría ir?, me empecé a sentir peor y la rabia estaba tomando todo control sobre mi y a cada segundo maldecía a mi primo y a la colega de mi padre y su hijita, que gracias a ellos todo me esta saliendo mal. No quiero que Bella piense que la deje plantada por que no quise ir o algo parecido, quizás nunca más me hable o peor aun, que me elimine de sus contactos y nunca más pueda saber de ella. En ese momento sentí miedo y me maldije mentalmente por no haberle pedido algún numero telefónico para poder comunicarnos, si no que nuestra única vía tenia que ser esta, por Messenger y ahora no sabia que hacer.

Con mis puños apretados encima de la mesa y con los ojos entrecerrados miraba la pantalla del computador, sabiendo que el no tenia la culpa, lo único que quería era pegarle una patada para descargar la rabia y la impotencia que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo.

Estaba tan sumergido en mi gran lucha interna entre golpear el computador o resignarme cuando sentí muy a lo lejos pequeños golpes que estaba produciendo mi puerta de dormitorio, era obvio que no podía ser Emmett por que el aporrea la puerta, esa debía ser mi madre.

-adelante-le dije y mi madre se asomo por el umbral mostrando solo la cabeza, se veía adorable.

-¿puedo pasar hijo?- me dijo dulcemente.

-claro mamá, ¿que necesitas?- le dije levantándome de la silla del computador sin antes mandarle una mirada de odio que mi madre no paso desapercibida.

-¿Qué te hiso el computador hijo?, ¿Por qué lo miras como si te hubiese insultado?- me dijo mi madre escondiendo una sonrisa.

-nada lo siento…- tenia ganas de desahogarme y contarle a alguien lo que me estaba pasando y quien mejor que mi madre para escucharme, me senté en el borde de mi cama y le hice señas a mi madre para que se acercara. Se sentó al lado mío y se dio cuenta al instante que algo me ocurría y como buena madre que es me miro directamente a los ojos esperando para que yo hablara.

- madre lo que pasa es que no es con el computador con el que tengo rabia, si no que es conmigo mismo, por que hoy conocería por fin a esa misteriosa chica y todo se arruino…- y así le conté todo lo que me pasaba mientras ella solo asentía y ponía toda su atención en mi-… y ahora no se como avisarle que no podre ir, por que no se conecta y no fui lo suficientemente inteligente para haberle pedido su numero de teléfono, y sinceramente ahora no se que hacer.

-bueno hijo después de lo que me has contado, veo que es bastante difícil que puedas comunicarte con ella antes de las 3:30 de la tarde, pero tengo una idea, ¿ por que no le envías un correo electrónico?, quizás se conecte y vea su buzón de correos, no tienes nada que perder, inténtalo- me dijo mi madre y me dio un beso en la coronilla, tenia toda la razón eso es lo que haría le mandaría un correo y listo, por lo menos así no me quedo con el remordimiento de que no le avise.

-gracias madre tienes toda la razón eso voy a hacer, pero ahora sácame de una duda, ¿a que era a lo que venia?

- a claro, con todo lo que me contaste ya se me había olvidado, te venia avisar que tu primo acaba de llegar para que vallas a saludarlo- o no, ya llego ese imbécil.

- esta bien mamá, déjame mandar el correo y bajo, ¿vale?

- bueno te esperamos abajo, pero no demores tanto y ya quita esa carita, ya veras que todo se solucionara y mas pronto de lo que te imaginas la conocerás- me dijo mi madre como si estuviera prediciendo el futuro ya que se había quedado mirando el horizonte con cara de una total concentración, lo cual me causo demasiada gracia, y después de eso salió de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Me volví a sentar en la silla frente al computador dispuesto a mandarle un correo a Bella, y ahí me entro pánico, ¿Qué le coloco?, _es solo una nota tranquilízate._

_Bella_

_Te escribo esperando que no sea demasiado tarde cuando lo leas, precisamente espero que lo leas antes de la hora en la que quedamos para juntarnos, ¿el motivo? Es que no podre ir, acaba de llegar desde Alaska un primo y tengo que recibirlo y además mi padre tendrá visitas hoy, me dijo que una colega del hospital y su esposo he hija. Te pido un millón de disculpas me entere ayer en la noche de esto y no tenia como avisarte, por eso t escribo aquí, espero que me perdones de todo corazón y espero que podamos juntarnos algún otro día._

_Sin más palabras se despide_

_Edward _

Después de enviarle el correo a Bella me sentía mas relajado, pero aun sentía demasiada rabia como para dejarla de lado.

Y así baje las escaleras para encontrarme con mi "_adorado primo"._

* * *

hola chicas solo decirles que disculpen la tardanza es que, bueno de todas maneras no ahi escusas solo que la escuela me tiene llena de trabajos y examenes y el tiempo para escribir me es muy escaso pero bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo esperando que tenga la acogida de ustedes y que me dejen saber si les gusto o no...

por favor dejenme **review** para saber lo que ustedes piensan solo deben apretar el botoncito verde, ya??? bueno solo eso... se despide

peque cullen


	10. gran día I

**El gran día I**

**Bella POV**

Aquí estaba yo sentada en una silla de mi dormitorio hace mas de una hora, ¿motivo? A que no adivinan, pues si Alice como me lo prometió aquí esta probando y probando todo lo que ella misma me había comprado para ver que era lo mejor que me podría colocar para este "gran" día, si que gran día, ahora era cuando mas rabia sentía y no sabia a quien golpear, Edward no se conecto, no se como le voy a avisar que no podre ir a la cita, ¿y si le pido a Alice que me ayude?

-Alice, me estaba preguntando ¿Cómo le digo a Edward que no podre ir a la cita?, o sea digo tiene que haber otra manera, ¿no crees?- en eso quede mirando a Alice para que me dijera que podía hacer pero me encontré a una Alice completamente metida en su burbuja personal, además de que no a dejado de mirar su bendito reloj de muñeca y realmente no entiendo que le pasa.

-Alice, Alice, ¡ALICE!

-Ahhhh!!!! , que pasa, ¿Por qué me gritas?

-la pregunta no es que pasa Alice, la pregunta es ¿Qué te pasa a ti?- y en ese momento Alice desvió los ojos hacia otro lado, me pare y me puse frente a ella- Alice anda dime, ¿por que miras el reloj a cada segundo?, ¿por que siento como que tu cuerpo esta acá pero tu mente no?

-Ok te lo diré, tengo una cita con Jasper- me dijo con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y eso era impresionante, jamás se sonrojaba, un segundo ¿ con Jasper, el hermano de Rose?

-O.M.G Alice que emoción!!! ¿A que hora se van a juntar?

-me va a pasar a buscar a las 19:00- son recién las 14:00 y Alice estaba mirando su reloj, si que debe estar nerviosa y estoy segura que yo estaría igual si hoy saldría con Edward, me acorde de la pregunta.

-¿Alice escuchaste lo que te pregunte hace un rato?-le dije mientras ella me volvía a colocar en la silla y empezaba a peinar mi cabello.

-no, ¿Cuál pregunta?- me dijo mirándome inocentemente.

-te pregunte si habría otra manera de decirle a Edward que no podre ir-coloco cara de pensativa.

-llámalo por teléfono- me dijo simplemente como si fuera la cosa mas obvia y me dio mas rabia por ser tan tonta, debería haberle pedido su número.

-no tengo su número Alice, otra idea por favor-volvió a colocar la cara de pensativa.

-mándale un correo electrónico, quizás se conecte y vea que le a llegado un nuevo correo, ¿no crees?- wau que brillante idea, como no se me ocurrió antes, se que no es la gran cosa, pero por lo menos le dejaría avisado ¿no?

-si Alice tienes toda la razón, excelente idea- acerque la silla en la que estaba sentada y me dispuse a prender de nuevo mi computador, quizás hasta con un poco de suerte cosa de la cual dudaba lo encontraba conectado y no seria necesario mandarle el dichoso correo y de paso le pediría su número de teléfono para estar asegurada.

Me decepcione un poco al darme cuenta de que no estaba conectado así que me dispuse a abrir mi correo electrónico y me di cuenta de que tenia un nuevo correo en mi mensajería, quizás era uno de esos típicos correos con cadenas de las cuales debes enviar en una hora o tendrás mala suerte, la verdad es que nunca abría esas cosas por que realmente no creía en esas chorradas , pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al darme cuenta de que el correo pertenecía a Edward y de titular decía "es importante Bella" casi chille de la emoción, la verdad es que jamás me había enviado un correo y eso me ponía repentinamente contenta, mire a Alice que seguía arreglando mi cabello y con mirada ausente y la sacudí para hacerme notar, cuando capte su atención le indique con un dedo la pantalla de mi computador y le mostré sin palabras el correo de Edward que aun no abría.

-Creo que alguien ya se te adelanto- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Aun no se de que va el correo que me envío Alice

-Entonces que esperas muéstramelo.

Y así lo hice, al abrir el correo me encontré con una pequeña carta la cual empecé a leer en voz alta para que Alice también supiera de qué iba todo esto.

_Bella_

_Te escribo esperando que no sea demasiado tarde cuando lo leas, precisamente espero que lo leas antes de la hora en la que quedamos para juntarnos, ¿el motivo? Es que no podre ir, acaba de llegar desde Alaska un primo y tengo que recibirlo y además mi padre tendrá visitas hoy, me dijo que una colega del hospital y su esposo e hija. Te pido un millón de disculpas me entere ayer en la noche de esto y no tenia como avisarte, por eso te escribo aquí, espero que me perdones de todo corazón y espero que podamos juntarnos algún otro día._

_Sin más palabras se despide_

_Edward _

En cuanto termine de leer la carta me sentí un poco decepcionada, así que el tampoco podría ir a la cita, en cierto modo eso me dejaba un gran alivio pero sentía algo demasiado rato en mi estomago no sabría la manera correcta de expresar mi malestar repentino, era como un dolor en el centro del estomago, me di media vuelta para observar a Alice quien me miraba un tanto perpleja, quizás pensando lo mismo que estaba pensando yo, quizás habíamos llegado a la misma conclusión "mi padre tendrá visitas hoy, me dijo que una colega del **hospital** y su esposo e hija" eso era lo que mas acaparaba mi mente y me dejaba con una intriga muy grande que tal si…

-Alice de verdad que no se que pensar- re leí en voz alta esa frase y volví a mirar a Alice quien tenia la mirada de la comprensión pintada en su rostro.

-Bella, dime que no estas pensando lo mismo que yo- me dijo mi amiga-creo que de todas maneras igual vas a conocer al chico misterioso ¿no te das cuenta? Forks es un pueblo chico y no pueden ocurrir dos cosas al mismo tiempo en las mismas circunstancias, sabes que es imposible, así que solamente me queda esa conclusión "Edward es el hijo del colega de tu madre" – me dijo una Alice muy sorprendida, la decepción de que no podría ir a mi cita se fue como llego y ahora estaba mas que contenta por que era obvio que Alice tenia razón, no tenia como negar eso.

-Si Alice de hecho de eso me di cuenta yo, ahora solo ahí un par de cosa de la cual me tengo que dar cuenta

-¿De que?

-Tengo que verificar cuando llegue allá si llego ese primo de Alaska y conocer al hijo del doctor y que diga su nombre y listo, sabremos todo de una vez y por fin lo conoceré.

-Si tienes razón en cuanto sepas si es el mismo me avisas además de que debes contarme que tal fue tu velada señorita y quiero saber todo, a la noche vendré con Rosalie ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, además de que tu también tendrás arto que contar a la noche- le dije con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, lo cual ella se le colocaron de un rosadito claro las mejillas y afirmo con la cabeza.

-Listo Bella ya terminado, ¿Por qué no cierras el computador y te vas a mirar al espejo?

Mi mente estaba completamente en otra parte cuando me levante de la silla para dirigirme al espejo de mi cómoda, la verdad es que no sabia como debería reaccionar si de verdad Edward fuera el hijo del doctor, era mas que claro que me emocionaba la idea y realmente todo apuntaba de que las cosas eran así, pero ¿tendré el valor para decirle "hola, yo soy Bella la chica del MSN"?, realmente me conozco lo suficientemente bien para decir de que no seré capaz, quizás hasta en una de esas el mismo saca sus propias conjeturas y se da cuenta por si solo y no tendré que estar abriendo la boca, por que aun no se como reaccionara el, quizás se lleve una gran sorpresa y hasta quizás yo le caiga bien, pero todas esas cosas tendré que verlas ahí y eso me colocaba realmente muy, pero muy nerviosa, solo me queda rogarle a Dios de que todo salga bien . Al mirarme al espejo me lleve una gran impresión ya que me veía muy bien, ni extravagante ni muy normal y Alice estaba con su inconfundible sonrisa detrás de mí, siempre me gustaba como quedaba cuando Alice me arreglaba, claro que nunca lo reconocería en voz alta o si no seria su barbie para siempre y eso no suena muy alentador tratándose de ella.

-Y ¿Qué tal, te gusto como quedaste?- llevaba puestas unas sandalias sin tacón, pero con cierta pisca de formalidad plateadas, una falda un poco mas arriba de las rodillas crema con flores plateadas que hacían juego con las sandalias y una polera con escote del mismo color que la falda y un chaleco blanco con magas hasta los codos, todo cortesía Alice Brandon

-Claro Alice esta hermoso.

-Bella, hija ya tenemos que irnos, por favor apresúrate o llegaremos tarde- escuche gritar a Renée desde las escaleras.

-Alice ahora si que estoy nerviosa- le dije a mi amiga que me tiraba escaleras abajo.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá como la seda.

Alice se despidió de los tres y mi deseándome suerte con mi investigación, como lo llamo ella y después de que Alice partiera nosotros hicimos lo mismo en mi coche, el cual lo manejo Phil, el viaje a la casa del doctor fue un poco larga, pero no era por que vivieran demasiado lejos, si no por que mi queridísimo auto no va a mas de 70km/h, no era que me importara demasiado pero realmente si era una desventaja. Renée le iba dando las indicaciones por donde tenia que virar y todo eso a Phil mientras el lo hacia en silencio, hasta ese momento no me había percatado que los dos iban súper bien vestidos, realmente se veían muy bien, la verdad es que con los nervios a flor de piel como estaba no me daba cuenta de las cosas que pasaban a mi alrededor, trate de despejar mi mente pensando en cualquier estupidez, ni siquiera una canción se me venia a la cabeza, así que empecé a mirar por la ventanilla, los arboles de forks, miles y miles de arboles y así me la lleve todo lo que resto del pequeño viaje, cuando me di cuenta de que dejábamos atrás las calles pavimentadas para entrar en un camino estrecho de tierra y musgo y mas y mas arboles uf. Cada vez estábamos mas cerca de la casa del doctor, cuando la vislumbre entre tantos arboles me deje impresionar por la grandiosa casona que tenia delante mis ojos y me di cuenta de que no era la única que tenia la boca abierta de la impresión, era demasiado grande, de tres pisos y de un color blanco, realmente hermosa. Nos bajamos del coche y empezamos a subir las escaleras del porche para tocar el timbre, Renée lo hiso y mis nervios se hicieron notar una vez mas, pero ahora con mas intensidad si eso era posible, el sonido del timbre se hiso notar y enseguida y soin darme ni tiempo para respirar tenia en frente de mi a quien intuí seria el doctor y dueño de esta casona, era rubio de ojos verdes esmeraldas, los cuales me hicieron recordar a mi compañero de biología y se me hiso un nudo en el estomago, al lado de el estaba una mujer casi del mismo tamaño que yo y con unos ojos hermosos color ámbar y cara en forma de corazón también muy hermosa.

-Hola, sean bienvenidos a mi hogar, pasen- nos dijo muy cordialmente el doctor. Cuando entramos la sorpresa que me lleve por lo hermosa que era la casa por fuera quedo reducido a nada al darme cuenta de lo hermosa y más magnifica que era la casa en el interior. Nos hiso pasar a la sala de estar y nos quedamos de pie delante del sofá los tres juntos mientras el doctor y su esposa se pusieron delante de nosotros.

-Mucho gusto, tu debes ser Phil, el esposo de Renée, ella me a contado bastante de ti.

-Mi amor no debiste molestarte, pues mucho gusto Carlisle- le dijo estrechándole la mano.

-Y tu debes ser Isabella, su hija, mucho gusto- me dijo el doctor ofreciéndome su mano para estrecharla y así lo hice- el gusto es mío Doctor

-Dime Carlisle- me dijo con una sonrisa deslumbradora la cual también correspondí.

-Les presento a mi esposa Esme.

-Mucho gusto Esme, la verdad es que Carlisle también me ha hablado bastante de ti y tus hijos.

-El gusto es mío querida, espero que disfruten la velada el día de hoy- me quedo mirando y me abrazo tan cual como lo hiso con mi madre y me dijo- estoy muy contenta de poder conocerte Isabella, eres muy hermosa jovencita- yo enrojecí como un tomate y no pude decir nada mas que un simple- mucho gusto, pero díganme Bella por favor. Después de presentarnos y sentarnos en el sofá, se pusieron a platicar amenamente mientras yo estaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo sin prestar mucha atención al dialogo de los mayores de la cual se basaba en anécdotas en el hospital y cosas por el estilo. Estaban de lo mejor platicando cuando una pequeña frase hecha por Esme llamo mi atención.

-Disculpen la tardanza de mis hijos, vienen en camino con su primo que quería ir a comprar unas cosas.

-No se preocupen, supongo que los conoceremos mas tarde-dijo mi madre pero ahí me volví a desconectar de la conversación ya que estaba tomando otros rumbos y yo estaba pensando en lo que había dicho Esme sobre el primo de sus hijos, esto cada vez mas me dejaba mas claro de que conocería por fin a Edward después de tanto tiempo. En eso paso alrededor de media hora cuando sentimos que aparcaba en la entrada de la casa otro vehículo, supuse que habían llegado los chicos a la casa y eso me dejo completamente inmóvil y con los benditos nervios de nuevo a flor de piel, sentimos abrir la puerta de la entrada de la casa y tres voces acercándose a donde estábamos nosotros, Esme y Carlisle se pararon, así que nosotros hicimos lo mismo, estaba a solo unos segundos de conocer a Edward por fin, solo un segundo mas y cuando se asomaron los tres chicos en la sala de estar me lleve la impresión mas grande que me he llevado en toda mi vida, simplemente no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, esto tenia que ser una broma y una de muy mal gusto, ahí el parecido de los ojos de Carlisle.

* * *

hola chicas aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo, se que no tengo perdon al demorar tanto tiempo en actualizar y mas ensima dejarlas con la duda pero creo que las cosas estan mas que claras no? jajaaj espero realmente que les alla gustado y tambien espero que no se allan olvidado de esta historia por todo el tiempo que me tarde en actulizar de verdad que pio mil disculpas, pero estuve en un periodo de mi mente completamente en blanco y sin ideas, pero ya volvieron a mi y estoy muy feliz

cada vez nos acercamos mas a la verdad, creo que Bella ya se dio cuenta de todo aun que aun no se lo traga jajaaj

por favor se los pido de corazon, dejenme un review para saber si les gusto el capitulo de antemano les agraadesco a las que estan leyendo esto en este momento y feliz año nuevo para todas

Chaaoo.... Peque Cullen


	11. Nota

**Nota **

Siento de verdad que tenga que colocar esta nota, se que a nadie les gusta, pero creo que tenia que decirles por que no e subido el capitulo hace mucho tiempo. Yo también pienso y siii es bastante tiempo, bueno la verdad es que las vacaciones que tuve en enero y febrero no tuve mi computador asi que empecé a escribir en un cuaderno y tenia pensado subirlo en marzo, después aquí en Chile ocurrió el terremoto que arrasó con el sur de mi país y fui voluntaria asi que estuve bastante ocupada, después entre a mi ultimo año de enseñanza y se me vino super duro! Esta re difícil todo, pero el otro dia dije " basta ya de tanta flojera y termina el capitulo" asi que me dispuse a buscar el cuaderno para transcribir todo aquí al Pc, escribi todo en mi cuaderno de ingles asi que sabia donde tenia que buscar, valla sorpresa me di, cuando me di cuenta que no estaba el capitulo escrito por ninguna parte! Después de eso recordé que yo había emprestado mi cuaderno a una alumna nueva para que pasara la materia, asi que hoy le pregunte si ella había arrancado la historia y me dijo que quizás fue su hermana la que arranco la hoja x.x, asi que mi capitulo fue robado y eso me tiene super mal por que tenia todo escrito allí y no se como empezar todo de nuevo.

Tengo dos opciones: empezar a escribir todo de nuevo, lo cual me tardaría un poco o esperar a que la niña me devuelva el capitulo y asi terminarlo y subirlo.

De verdad les pido paciencia, jamás me había pasado esto y es realmente demasiado frustrante.

Muchas gracias por leer y de verdad discúlpenme por el capitulo hare todo lo que este a mi alcanze para subir lo antes posible.

Muchas gracias por todo ;)

Chao

Peque Cullen


	12. Gran Día II

**El gran día II**

Alice siempre tuvo razón, ella fue la primera persona que me dijo que el chico del laboratorio y Edward eran la misma persona, pero yo jamás le creí y aquí estaba mirando a Edward el chico del laboratorio y también al mismo Edward que conocí por MSN, tengo que recapitular: Edward me dijo en su correo que vendrían visita a su casa, así que eso era obvio que yo soy la visita y también es obvio que el Edward que tengo frente a mi es el que siempre quise conocer, solo que ya nos conocíamos sin saber que éramos nosotros, ahora que yo se la verdad, ¿tendré el valor para decírselo a el? ¿O mejor dejo las cosas así?, quizás lo mejor es que se de cuenta solo, después de las disculpas que le pedí y la decisión de no hablarlo mas, había creado un gran muro entre los dos y lo mas raro de todo es que el tampoco había tenido intenciones de traspasar esa barrera que coloque entre nosotros, y eso me dejaba bastante claro que yo no le interesaba absolutamente en nada y antes, eso no me importaba tanto, pero ahora que se que son las mismas personas me da mucha pena y eso hace que no quiera decirle la verdad y también eso me hace no querer volver a hablarlo ni siquiera por MSN, ¿cobarde e insegura?, pues creo que si.

Tenia que moverme, no podía quedarme aquí parada como si me hubiesen clavado a la madera. Edward me estaba mirando con el seño fruncido mientras sus padres hacían las presentaciones, al lado de Edward estaba Emmett su hermano el cual reconocí por que se sientan juntos en el casino del instituto y por que Rose siempre habla de lo guapo que lo encuentra , al lado de Emmett había otro hombre, el cual no conocía y realmente no quería conocer, deduje que se trataba del primo de Alaska que me había nombrado en el correo que me había enviado, solamente con mirarlo se me pusieron todos los pelos de punta sin entender la verdadera razón, quizás era por sus ojos, esa mirada que me estaba dedicando la cual se me estaba haciendo bastante incomoda, pero por mas que quisiera apartar la mirada no podía, el poder que transmitía en ella era realmente hipnotizadora, pero no era agradable, si no mas bien espeluznante, tenia unos ojos oscuros como el carbón. Cuando por fin pude apartar la mirada de el, fije mi vista en Edward y me di cuenta que estaba mirando al hombre de los ojos oscuros y a mi respectivamente, sin sacar de su cara el seño fruncido.

-El es James, mi sobrino de Alaska- dijo Carlisle presentándolo a nosotros. Y ahí la certeza volvió a mi para decirme de nuevo "Alice tenia razón". El se acerco y saludo con un beso en la mano a mi madre y un apretón de mano a Phil y cuando se acerco a mi me dio un beso en la mejilla- Un gusto señorita- me dijo al oído, me estremecí por la cercanía y lo único que quería era que se alejara- Y ellos son nuestros hijos Emmett y Edward- termino diciendo Esme- Emmett me sorprendió dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla- Un gusto Isabella, yo ya te había visto en el instituto- me sonroje furiosamente, no pensaba que era así de expresivo, se llevaría bien con Alice y ahí me congele cuando Edward se acerco y me extendió la mano y yo le respondí de la misma manera – que bueno verte de nuevo Isabella- me dijo con voz monótona y aburrida, no dejaría que eso me lastimara así que respondí de la misma manera- Si claro Edward es bueno verte- le dije apartando mi mirada de el como si no me interesara en lo mas mínimo. Por dentro estaba desecha, un montón de ilusiones echadas por la borda después de saber que este era el verdadero Edward del cual yo estaba totalmente hechizada y completamente ilusionada, siempre pensé que Edward seria diferente, que seria igual al que conocí por el MSN, atento y muy caballero, pero que me encuentro, a un hombre frio que no tiene nada que ver con el otro Edward, y eso me lastimaba por que me daba a entender de que me mintió todo este tiempo, dos años completos y yo tan ilusa de pensar que era tal cual como se mostraba, pero no dejaría que notara nada, estaba totalmente empeñada en nunca decirle la verdad y que nunca la descubriera tampoco, no quería que el también se decepcionara de mi, por que esta mas que claro que yo no le caigo para nada bien.

Después de que nos presentamos todos y tomamos refrescos en la sala, Carlisle nos invito a jugar tenis como había dicho mi madre, yo era mala en la coordinación diaria e imagínense como seria jugando tenis, mejor no se lo imaginen por que me avergüenzo con el solo hecho de pensarlo, así que decidí pasar de eso y me senté en el césped al lado de la cacha para ver un partido de hombres contra mujeres. Estaba jugando Carlisle y Phil en contra de Esme y Renée. Me lo estaba pasando en grande riéndome de cómo peloteaban en la cancha, cuando alguien se sentó conmigo en el pasto, mire hacia mi izquierda para fijarme quien era y me dio un gran alivio ver que era Emmett con un sonrisa mirando la escena de al frente, era cómodo estar sentada junto a alguien como Emmett, se notaba a leguas que era súper sencillo y amigable.

- Isabella ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – me dijo Emmett volteándose a mirarme con cara de ansiedad- si, por supuesto, pero me gustaría que me dijeras Bella simplemente- le dije con una sonrisa mirando de soslayo la cancha. Se notaba que estaba un poco nervioso y me fije que se estaba sonrojando, me dieron ganas de preguntarle que le había pasado, pero justo en ese momento me dijo atropelladamente- ¿tú eres amiga de Rosalie Hale?- me quede sorprendida, no era la clase de preguntas que tenia en mente, pero me gusto mucho que lo preguntara ya que Rose siempre me habla de el, aun que solamente sabe su nombre- si Emmett es mi amiga ¿por que la pregunta?

- Es que… La encuentro súper linda, nada mas- me dijo desviando la mirada con las mejillas completamente acaloradas.

No lo quise responder para que no se sintiera mas incomodo de lo que ya se sentía y fije mi vista en el partido de mis padres que ya estaba concluyendo, en eso, apareció Edward y James con vasos, los cuales dejaron en la mesa que estaba detrás de nosotros, se acercaron y se sentaron en el césped al igual que nosotros y esperaron a que terminara el gran partido que concluyo con un gran resultado saliendo vencedoras las mujeres. Me levante para felicitarlas y después de abrazar a mi madre y darle un abrazo a Esme, me dieron una raqueta, no entendí para que, pero pronto me percate que era el turno de jugar a nosotros, luche y luche para decirles que era pésima con las manos y los pies, pero no hicieron caso y me dijeron que me divertiría a montones, _si claro _dije yo internamente. Emmett le dio unas palmadas en la espalada a James y el aludido entendió al instante _perfecto mi pareja seria Edward_ las cosas se pondrían peor aun, Edward me miro y note que no quería ser mi pareja en el partido y mucha mas ganas me dieron de no jugar, peor mis palabras no eran escuchadas por nadie.

- Espero que tan mala no seas, por que quiero ganar- me dijo Edward mirándome mal. Me quede sin palabras y completamente estática en mi lugar mirando a la nada mientras sus frías palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, solamente una cosa hiso que saliera de mi transe y fue un dolor en mi frente me agarre la frente mientras me la frotaba y Emmett se reía a carcajadas del otro lado de la cancha.

- Intenta por lo menos toca la pelota con la raqueta- dijo de nuevo ese chiquillo que ya me estaba cabreando.

- Estúpido- dije bajo mi aliento.

- ¿Dijiste algo?- me pregunto

- A ti nada- le respondí fríamente a lo que me dedico una mirada dura. Ya estaba harta de todo esto y lo único que quería era irme de este lugar lo más rápido posible.

Empezó el partido entre desastres de mi parte y muchas buenas pelotas para mi equipo todo gracia al Estúpido que cada vez que hacia algo bueno me miraba arrogante. Al final milagrosamente ganamos el partido, podría decir honestamente que no hice nada y que cuando la pelota tocaba mi raqueta era para llegar a la malla y para ocasionar risas entre la multitud que miraba nuestro partido.

La tarde paso lentamente para mi desgracia y muy incomoda con los acercamientos que intentaba tener James hacia mi, pero siempre me hacia la loca y me iba a hablar con Carlisle o la persona que tuviera cerca mío, menos Edward, que jamás estuvo cerca mío y siempre miraba el reloj como pensando cuando seria la hora en que nos fuéramos, me hervía la sangre cada vez que miraba el reloj y se me llenaban los ojos de lagrimas por la rabia, las cuales disimulaba con un bostezo, gracias a Dios nadie se percato .

La hora de irnos por fin había llegado y yo no podía estar mas feliz trate de disimularlo por no ser descortés con Carlisle y Esme que realmente me habían caído demasiado bien. Di abrazos de muchas maneras; afectuosa para Carlisle y Esme, grande y apretada para Emmett, incomoda para James y fría para Edward.

Y así partimos a casa donde me esperaba una larga conversación con Alice y Rose que pasarían la noche conmigo.

Iba con pena, con mucha pena, pero tenia a mis amigas, se que con ella me desahogaría y quizás con su ayuda podría tomar la mejor decisión para todo esto que me atormenta. Al llegar a la casa fui directamente hacia el teléfono para llamar a Alice.

- Bella, por fin me llamas ¿ya estas en casa? Para que pregunto si es obvio ¿Cómo esta?- hablo Alice en cuanto contesto.

- Alice, no me siento bien- hable con toda sinceridad sin evitar que al final de la frase me saliera destruida, Alice se dio cuenta en seguida de mi estado de animo.

- Vamos para allá- y simplemente me colgó.

* * *

Hola aqui les dejo el capitulo, sin dejar de pedirles disculpas por la demora, tratare de que no vuelva a pasar

a la final nunca me devolvieron el capitulo asi que no me quedo de otra que empezar a escribir de nuevo

no me quedo igual, pero de todas maneras es de mi agrado, espero que para ustedes también

Espero sus comentarios, para poder saber si les gusto o me merezco tomates xD

bueno me despido muchos besos y saludos a estas lindas personitas que me escribieron y me dieron sus sugerencias en la

nota que deje anteriormente y claro tambien les mando saludos y besos a esas lindas personitas que pasen por aqui en este

capitulo...

Chaoo!* Peque Cullen


	13. Sorpresas

**Sorpresas**

**Edward POV **

Estas personas aun no se iban y yo necesitaba con todas mis fuerzas ir hacia mi cuarto y encerrarme para hablar con Bella, la necesitaba y eso era raro, no puedo negar que me divertí haciendo rabiar a Isabella, fue lo mejor de toda la tarde, pero también no puedo negar que me hervía la sangre cada vez que James trataba de acercarse a ella, pero después me decía: "y a ti que te importa". Lo mejor de todo fue cuando le llego la pelota en la cara, es que estaba como en transe y eso fue lo mejor, es demasiado atolondrada para su propio bien, en un momento creí que me dijo idiota, pero no estoy seguro. Mire el reloj de nuevo para ver si era muy tarde para conectarme y la verdad es que aun eran las 21:30, estaba mirando el reloj cuando la mama de Isabella encontró que era hora de retirarse, yo tenia todas las intenciones de seguir comportándome frio con Isabella, mas que mal, por culpa de ella no pude ir a ver a Bella, cuando me miro para despedirse, vi frialdad también en su mirada, así que le respondí con una peor y me acerque y la abrase, la sensación fue exquisita, pero termino muy aprisa, fue un abrazo frio también.

Lo mejor de llegar a mi cuarto fue que no tenía que soportar más al idiota de James y eso me ponía contento, aun que solo un poco. Encendí el computador, mientras entraba a ducharme, dejaría el MSN abierto por si se conectaba Bella. Después de salir de la ducha mire la pantalla del PC, pero no me había hablado nadie, así que me vestí para irme a la cama. Pasó mucho tiempo, estuve mirando la pantalla hasta más o menos las 2 de la madrugada, pero no se conecto, así que me dormí, mañana tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella y de paso pedirle el número de teléfono.

**Bella POV**

Llevábamos exactamente dos horas hablando entre la tres, yo contándoles todo lo que había descubierto y vivido hoy. Alice estaba muy decepcionada, ella sabia e intuía que eran las mismas personas, pero nunca pensó que seria tan malo conmigo y Rose estaba igual de enojada con el "hombre de hielo" como lo quisimos llamar. No podía parar de llorar, por como era él. Las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo de que no debería decirle jamás que yo era la Bella que el conocía por MSN.

-Es que él realmente no se lo merece Bella, por eso no quiero que se lo digas, si me estas diciendo que se comporto de esa manera contigo, entonces él no vale la pena- me dijo Alice.

-Alice tiene razón Bella, no se lo merece- termino Rose y en ese momento me acorde de mi conversación con Emmett.

-Rose adivina con quien estuve también en la casa del doctor- le dije con una sonrisa.

-No se Bella, ya dime no seas mala.

-Anda dilo, dilo- Aplaudía Alice.

-Estaba sentada en el césped viendo jugar a mis padres y se sentó una personita a mi lado, quien anduvo preguntando por ti señorita- le dije a rose apuntándola, hiso un gesto de sorpresa y se apunto a si misma- si señorita por ti-le dije riendo

-¿Quién pregunto por mi?- dijo una sorprendida Rosalie.

-Emmett – dije simplemente, como quitándole importancia, Rose se puso de todas las tonalidades de rojos que existen, simplemente era un poema, con Alice nos quedamos mirando y no pudimos evitar largamos a reír a mandíbula abierta por la cara de Rose, quien se tapaba con una almohada, completamente sonrojada, después de parar de reír Rose me hiso contarle como tres veces todo lo que el me dijo y hasta que caras ponía, fue demasiado gracioso y gracias a eso pude divertirme con mis amigas y pasar un buen rato, era mejor olvidar lo que ocurrió esa tarde y simplemente seguir adelante, no podía amargarme la vida por alguien que no se lo merecía, como me lo dijo Alice, ella tenia razón y desde hoy estoy completamente empeñada en que jamás se entere de quien soy realmente.

-Chicas creo que será mejor que cuando estemos en el instituto y el "hombre de hielo" ande cerca, decirme en vez de Bella, que me digan Isabella, por que puede deducir las cosas y empezar a sacar conclusiones- les dije.

-¿Y tu crees que es tan inteligente?- dijo Rose- si tienes razón Bella, tenemos que hacer eso, para no levantar sospechas.

-Si Bella, es la mejor opción- dijo Alice.

-Alice tu aun no nos cuentas como te fue con Jasper – le dije yo levantando las cejas, al decir esto, fue el turno de Alice de ponerse como un tomate y con Rose le tiramos almohadones.

-Bueno… la verdad es que me fue de maravilla- nos dijo con la mirada perdida y un brillito peculiar en sus ojitos azules- me llevo a cenar y yo muerta de nervio, me sudaban las manos y todo, hablábamos de trivialidades, el instituto, las clases, las notas y un sinfín de cosas, hasta que llego un momento que las cosas se pusieron un poco extrañas, es que tomamos juntos la sal- en ese momento no pude evitar reírme y Alice me miro mal por interrumpir ese magnifico momento- y bueno nuestras manos se tocaron y nosotros nos miramos a los ojos y no nos podíamos dejar de mirar, era como si nos estuviéramos mirando por primera vez, él se levanto y se arrodillo junto a mi para quedar a mi altura y…

-Anda Alice dinos, no seas malita- le dijo Rose.

-Y… nos besamos- dijo Alice mientras brincaba con una almohada entre las manos, Rose y yo aplaudíamos enérgicamente.

-Eso es excelente Alice, realmente te felicito- le dije mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Entonces ahora somos cuñadas?- le pregunto Rose.

-Pues… aun no e terminado de contar, la cosa es que después nos fuimos a un parque que había cerca y se me declaro, fue lo mas maravilloso que e oído y me pidió que fuera su novia y por supuesto yo encantadísima le dije que si- termino Alice súper emocionada.

-Wuau eso quiere decir que somos cuñadas- grito Rose emocionada- tengo que felicitar a mi hermano, no pudo haber elegido mejor, además ya era hora de que estuvieran juntos, hay Bella si supieras, antes de que llegaras, las indirectas entre esos dos iban y venían, pero nunca paso nada- dijo Rose entre risitas.

-No me lo quiero ni imaginar, pero que bueno que por fin ya estén juntos- les dije mientras se me escapaba un bostezo- mejor durmámonos que mañana hay que ir al instituto.

-Ni me lo recuerdes- dijo Rose con una mueca- pues durmamos.

Al día siguiente llegamos al aparcamiento muy contentas, las chicas eran las mejores habían hecho que la pena se me olvidara, pero de todas maneras estaba allí solo que no lo demostraba. Entramos riéndonos al instituto y cada una tomo sus respectivas clases de la mañana. La jornada transcurrió bastante lento para mi desgracia, lo único que quería era irme y poder dormir un poco mas, la noche anterior no dormí nada por estar hablando con las niñas. A la hora de almuerzo me reuní con las chicas y Jasper, iba con una sonrisa a tomar asiento, cuando mi sonrisa empezó a decaer conforme me acercaba, no estaban solamente Alice, Rose y Jasper habían otras dos personas mas sentadas en nuestra mesa, supe en seguida quienes eran y en un segundo se me paso la idea de no almorzar ese día y irme a esconder a cualquier lugar lejos de allí, pero Alice no iba a cooperar con mi plan, me vio y empezó a gritar que me uniera, yo estaba estancada en el mismo lugar donde me di cuenta de quienes eran y no me había movido ni un centímetro, una cabeza que se encontraba en la mesa se giro para mirarme y ahí me di cuenta que tenia la razón, esa cabellera bronce la distinguiría a kilómetros, me arme de valor y empecé a caminar hacia la mesa con la frente bien en alto solo quedaba una silla y era justo al lado de Edward.

-Hola Emmett, hola chicos- dije a la audiencia sin siquiera mirar al "hombre de hielo"

-Hola Isabella, tu amiga Alice nos invito a almorzar con ustedes, la enana es muy simpática- dijo un alegre Emmett.

-Que bueno que te hallan caído bien-dije distraídamente, mirando mi plato de comida y piñizcando un pedazo de pan, me percate que Edward me miraba de vez en cuando con el seño fruncido, ya estaba harta de eso, siempre tenia que dirigirme esas miradas, como si yo no me percatara.

Estábamos comiendo entre risas y comentarios cuando el personaje que tenia a mi lado me sorprendió cuando se acerco a mi oído y me susurro.

"_¿Por eres tan antipática conmigo? "_

Quede heladísima, ni siquiera seguí respirando por unos largos segundos

_¿tenia que responder? ¿que tenia que responderle?._

_

* * *

_**hola chicas aqui dejando un nuevo capitulo, espero que les alla gustado ¿que tal les parecio la pregunta de Edward? xd**

**bueno espero sus comentarios! que me alegran el dia, cualquier cosa... **

**chao!***

**Peque Cullen =)**


	14. Dolor

"_¿Por eres tan antipática conmigo? "_

Quede heladísima, ni siquiera seguí respirando por unos largos segundos _¿tenia que responder? ¿Que tenia que responderle?_

**Dolor**

**Bella POV**

Estaba en estado de shock con aquella pregunta, realmente no sabia que responder, El hombre de hielo aún me miraba, esperando una respuesta, lo mire a los ojos y la única sensación que experimente fue una rabia enorme, nunca me había sentido de esta manera, con un instinto asesino grandísimo.

Tu y yo afuera ¡ahora!- le grite mientras apuntaba a su cara y a la mía, todos los demás centraron sus miradas en los dos, yo no estaba para dar explicaciones a los demás por mi extraño comportamiento, Edward me miraba con desconcierto y se limito a levantarse cuando yo lo hice y empecé a caminar hacia la salida con él pisándome los talones, al llegar a un lugar apartado lo encare.

¿Como te atreves a preguntarme por que soy antipática contigo? Si eres tu el maldito que se comporta como si yo no existiera, como si fuera un mueble o cualquier cosa menos persona- le escupí en su cara mientras la rabia y el dolor hacían que mis ojos se empañaran- entiende bien claro Edward Cullen, tu y yo jamás, pero jamás podremos siquiera ser amigos ¿no lo entiendes? No congeniamos y jamás lo haremos yo te odio y tu también a mi y no hay nada mas que decir, quiero que me dejes tranquila, que no me hables mas y que sigas haciendo como que no existo por que eso es exactamente lo que necesito- le dije mientras el me miraba con una cara difícil de identificar era entre ¿dolor y rabia? No lo se, pero yo sabia que estaba apunto de empezar a llorar con todo lo que estaba diciendo, se que era a causa de la rabia por todas sus mentiras, por como se comporta conmigo y por ser un descarado al preguntarme esa estupidez, no aguante mas y salí huyendo de allí, sin dejarlo siquiera hablar.

Corrí hasta el baño, por que encontré que era un buen lugar donde podría desahogarme libremente sin que nadie me molestara, al entrar corrí a un cubículo y ahí deje derramar mis lagrimas libremente, sabia que con todo lo que le dije me había desprendido completamente de Edward Cullen, por una parte me dolía enormemente, pero por otra parte estaba tranquila. Paso mucho rato hasta que me sentí mas desahogada, mire la hora en mi celular y me di cuenta que ya faltaban 15 minutos para que terminara la jornada escolar, así que salí del baño sabiendo que no habría nadie que me molestara, decidí que era mejor irme a casa, entre a mi camioneta y me fui maldiciendo a Edward Cullen por haberse metido a mi vida y destrozarme de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo y también lo maldecí por ser tan perfecto y por haberme enamorado de una mentira. Al llegar a mi casa, mamá aun no llegaba del hospital y Phil a esta hora estaba trabajando también, así que subí a mi dormitorio y apague mi móvil, no necesitaba hablar con nadie solo quería estar sola, baje a la cocina y empecé a hacer la cena para los dos, necesitaba sentirme ocupada en algo. Al terminar le deje una nota a mi madre de cómo calentar la cena y que yo estaba muy cansada y que me había ido a dormir temprano. Subí a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama sin ganas de nada, tampoco quería recordar los acontecimientos de este día por que me dolía muchísimo y sentía un gran agujero justo en medio de mi pecho, como si me hubiesen quitado algo muy valioso. No se cuanto tiempo pase mirando la nada, hasta que escuche como se abría la puerta de entrada y al rato sentía como Charlie subía las escaleras seguro para constatar que yo realmente estaba durmiendo, así que rápidamente me metí debajo de las cobijas y fingí dormir, cuando René abrió la puerta encontró a una hija completamente dormida, apago la luz de la habitación y la sentí volver a bajar hacia la primera planta. Salí debajo de las sabanas y me cambie la ropa y me puse un pillama.

Sabia que mañana tendría que tener una larga conversación con Alice y Rose, no sabia si me sentía preparada para volver a recordar el tema sin que mis ojos se nublaran nuevamente y siguiera llorando, pero se que mis amigas necesitan saber que paso y quizás mañana cuando prenda el teléfono tendré miles de llamadas perdidas de ese par, quizás si necesitaba sus consejos y su apoyo.

Al día siguiente al levantarme encendí el teléfono y tenia 20 llamadas perdidas de Alice y 12 de Rose, suspire, sabia que pasaría eso, deje el teléfono en la cama y me fui al baño, cuando sentí como volvía a sonar el celular anunciando un nuevo mensaje de texto, me devolví a mi habitación y lo tome, era un numero extraño, fruncí el ceño mientras leía el texto, citaba lo siguiente: "_Tienes razón Isabella, tu yo jamás nos llevaremos bien, no te volveré a hablar Adiós… Edward Cullen"_

Al terminar de leer mis lagrimas volvían a caer como si nada por mi rostro, el mensaje contaba de ayer por la noche, sabia que no debía dolerme después de todo, fui yo quien le grito en el pasillo y este mensaje solo me confirmaba la verdad, pero esperen un segundo, ¿Cómo Edward Cullen consiguió mi numero de teléfono?

**Edward POV**

Frustrado… Frustrado y enrabiado me sentía, después de que Isabella me dijera todas esas cosas en el pasillo y verla como salía huyendo de mi sin siquiera dejarme hablar, me dejaba completamente frustrado, hubiese querido zamarrearla y decirle "¿sabes por que hago todo esto?... por que me gustas", pero no me dejo ni hablar y eso me enrabio mucho, no supe si volver al comedor, después de un poco de divagación decidí volver, claramente no iba a comentar lo ocurrido. Al sentarme Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet me miraban preocupados.

Edward que paso… - pregunto Alice en un susurro.

Necesito el numero de teléfono de Isabella- le conteste yo.

Eso… ¿para que?- dijo Alice.

Eso no te incumbe, pero Alice lo necesito muchísimo, por favor- le casi roge.

Esta bien, pero hace las cosas bien Cullen, no quiero que Be… Isabella este mal y mas te vale que vuelva al comedor.

No creo que vuelva de hecho, pero no tienen ¿Educación Física juntas?- le dije yo quitándole importancia para que no preguntara por que no regresaría.

Si claro, tenemos esa clase juntas, supongo que a ella le preguntare que esta pasando- wau esta mujer no se cansa.

Alice me dio su número de teléfono y sonó el timbre que daba por terminada la hora del almuerzo y daba comienzo a Biología, clase que tenia con ella, quizás allí podría hablar con ella, pero no fue así, nunca llego y empecé a ver todo rojo. Rabia, rabia por esa niña, por no enfrentarme, por ser cobarde. En esa clase lo único que hice fue pensar y llegar a una conclusión, _ella tenia razón._


	15. Un poco de Esperanza

Un poco de Esperanza

**Edward POV**

Me encerré en mi habitación y puse la música a un volumen ensordecedor, necesitaba eso para así no pensar, lamentablemente mi cabeza seguía funcionando y no dejaba de rememorar los acontecimientos de este día, ya muy tarde decidí usar el numero de Isabella, la llame pero estaba apagado, no quería hablar con nadie, quizás no se estaba sintiendo bien, pero ella tenia razón y no la sacaría de su error, volví a ver todo rojo y con rabia le envíe un texto sabiendo que cuando prendiera el móvil ahí estaría mi mensaje. Volví a caer a la cama sintiéndome derrotado y abatido ¿Cómo es que esta chiquilla podía hacerme sentir tan mal? Estoy seguro de que si hubiese sido otra persona la que me hubiese dicho todo aquello no me habría importado en lo mas mínimo, pero era ella…

Las semanas continuaron pasando como un torbellino y sentía como mi ánimo y todo dentro de mí estaba entristecido y no lo iba a negar, sabía la razón y mis hermanos se daban cuenta, siempre me miraban con cara de tristeza, Isabella no se volvía a sentar en nuestra mesa, ahora se sentaba con otra compañera llamada Ángela.

Parecía un zombi…

La rutina de mi día a día después del colegio era, encerrarme en mi habitación y no salir hasta la cena y después me volvía a encerrar y no dejaba que nadie me molestara, estaba cayendo en picada mi humor y toda mi alegría, ella me hacia falta, eso no lo dudaba, pero no podía volverla a buscar así simplemente y _decirle "Hey deja de ser tan tonta y volvamos a hacer amigos, te juro que no haré como si no existes"._ Todos los días era lo mismo y sabia que en mi casa estaban preocupados por mi actuar, tampoco volví a tocar mi piano y no quería hacerlo ya que me recordaba a ella y a esa melodía que jamás lleve al hecho, siempre rondando en mi cabeza y nada mas. Sabia que en parte tenia casi toda la culpa y eso no me hacia sentir mejor, sabia que la había ignorado, pero ella también lo había hecho.

Estaba en mi habitación encerrado nuevamente, con la cabeza entre mis manos pensando en todo eso y en como extrañaba la sonrisa genuina de su rostro, su pelo, sus labios que jamás he tocado y que siempre he añorado, en su risa tan linda y en todo ¡Todo!

Sentía que ya no me interesaba Bella y eso me gritaba por todos lados _Traición_, aunque nunca estuvimos juntos realmente, pero ella debe saber que sentía cosas por ella, por mis halagos de siempre y todo eso, me sentía mal sentía que la había defraudado, tenia vergüenza de volverla a hablar, sabia que estaba aquí en este pequeño pueblo y es completamente estúpido, pero jamás nos hemos terciado, jamás la he visto y creo que jama la veré, aunque es estúpido este pueblo es extremadamente pequeño y tendría que ir al instituto y tendríamos que compartir clases, pero lamentablemente no se que apariencia tiene y tampoco he hecho nada hasta ahora para poder encontrarla, solo estaba aquí siendo miserable. No tenia cabeza para pensar en Bella y en juntarnos y todo eso, estaba desolado y triste y no quería usarla para sanar mi dolor, no será tan mala persona, pero tenia que pedirle disculpa, decirle que lo siento por no haber podido juntarme con ella, por no haber hablado con ella en muchas semanas y tenia que decirle que me gustaba otra mujer, quizás no le importara o quizás si le importaba y me sentiría mas basura de lo que ya me siento, pero tenia que hacerlo, debía ser franco con ella, quizás se alegraba de la noticia y me diera consejos, quizás me dijese que ella me veía como amigo y que le encantaría conocerme en persona, pero solo eso amigos, pero no tendría corazón ni ojos para mirarla después de todo, no podía hacer como si nada y hacerme el tonto, no simplemente no podía, estaba decido le pediría disculpa a Bella, pero no volvería a buscarla a ella tampoco, no jugare a dos bandos y no la lastimare a ella tampoco, si mi destino es estar solo, solo me quedare.

Me levante de mi cama con algo nuevo que hacer, encendí mi PC e inicie sesión. Y busque su correo con apremio y lo encontré, pero quede completamente en shock, su nombre de Nick ya no era Bella como lo a tenido desde siempre si no que decía claramente Isabella y sentí como mi corazón se saltaba un latido y me quedaba contemplando por mucho tiempo esa simple palabra y se sub. Nick solo tenia un emoticon de un corazón partido por la mitad y no lo podía creer, habrán mas Isabellas en este pueblo, por lo que yo creía no, aquí es pequeño y el nombre Isabella no suele ser un nombre muy común, tenia una vaga esperanza de que no fueran las mismas personas, por que la Bella que yo conocí no era como Isabella, aun que por un lado también sentí alegría al pensar que serian las mismas personas, yo quería a Isabella lo reconozco y haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para estar con ella si eran las mismas personas, yo conocía muchísimo a Bella y si ran la mismas, entonces yo realmente conocía a la verdadera Isabella no la que se esconde detrás de esa mascara y quizás muy quizás, con todo lo que se lograría conquistarla, pero ¿Será suficiente?.

Lo primero que debía hacer era investigar si existían mas Isabellas viviendo en Forks y de ahí empezaría con este plan que se esta creando en mi cabeza.

No le hable, decidí dejarlo así, por que si realmente son las mismas entonces ella no me hablaría.

Baje las escaleras con mas animo y Emmett se dio cuenta de aquello y no me miro con la cara de siempre si no que me sonrió sinceramente, no alegre, pero algo es algo.

-hola Hermanito ¿Qué tal tu día?- pregunte y me miro como si me hubiesen salido dos cabezas o algo.

-Primero dime tu que hiciste con mi miserable hermano que no salía de su habitación- me respondió con el ceño fruncido, yo solamente me encogí de hombros-¿hay algo que yo debería saber? – pregunto mas alegre.

-Pues la verdad es que hoy me he dado cuenta de que ahí un poquito de esperanza por algún lugar de todo- su ceño se profundizo.

-No te entiendo, pero de algo si estoy seguro, el encierro esta afectando a tu cabeza, ¿Qué tal si esta noche salimos todos a una disco que se inaugura esta noche?, digo vamos a divertirnos un rato ¿Qué te parece? Alice dijo que seria genial, ademas tu sabes que adoro salir a bailar y tu me has estado arruinando la diversion ultimamente- dijo entre divertido y serio luego puso su cara mas sonriente para que cediera y ver así a mi hermano me gustaba mucho, y si tenia que hacer eso para verlo feliz lo haría.

-Esta bien Emmett me rindo ¿en tu coche o el mío?- su sonrisa se profundizo mucho mas si era posible y me dio su inconfundible abraso rompe costillas y lo deje hacerlo- y parece que a ti te esta volviendo loco tanto andar en la calle, contrólate me dejaras sin costillas- dije entre risas.

Me di cuenta de que mi madre miraba toda la escena con una gran sonrisa en su rostro recargada en la puerta de la cocina mientras se secaba las manos con un paño de cocina, ver a mi familia feliz, hacia que yo también estuviera feliz.

Esperanza, eso era lo que tenía ahora, esperanza.

* * *

**hola! lo siento por la demora! juro que no queria que pasara mucho tiempo**

**el problema es que entro a la Universidad y tanto papeleo viajes a matricularme y muchas cosas mas me habia dejado sin tiempo**

**ademas de que no me siento tan inspirada :/ espero que eso cambie... si quieren dejar sugerencias de un lindo plan de reconciliacion y de que bella deje de ser terca**

**pues seran muy bien recibidos, se que es corto, pero con un avance, creo que Edward ya se esta dando cuenta de la verdad ¿QUE CREEN USTEDES?**

**gracias por leerme y espero sus comentarios **

**Saludos a todos! y Feliz 2011 :D**

**Peque Cullen!* Adioz**


	16. Borracha inteligente

-No te entiendo, pero de algo si estoy seguro, el encierro esta afectando a tu cabeza, ¿Qué tal si esta noche salimos todos a una disco que se inaugura esta noche?, digo vamos a divertirnos un rato ¿Qué te parece? Alice dijo que seria genial, además tu sabes que adoro salir a bailar y tu me has estado arruinando la diversión últimamente- dijo entre divertido y serio luego puso su cara mas sonriente para que cediera y ver así a mi hermano me gustaba mucho, y si tenia que hacer eso para verlo feliz lo haría.

-Esta bien Emmet me rindo ¿en tu coche o el mío?- su sonrisa se profundizo mucho mas si era posible y me dio su inconfundible abraso rompe costillas y lo deje hacerlo- y parece que a ti te esta volviendo loco tanto andar en la calle, contrólate me dejaras sin costillas- dije entre risas.

Me di cuenta de que mi madre miraba toda la escena con una gran sonrisa en su rostro recargada en la puerta de la cocina mientras se secaba las manos con un paño de cocina, ver a mi familia feliz, hacia que yo también estuviera feliz.

Esperanza, eso era lo que tenía ahora, esperanza.

Borracha inteligente

**Bella POV.**

¿Bailar? ¿tu estas loca?, sabes que no bailo, no quiero ir, me niego rotundamente y no me vas a obligar- esas habían sido mis palabras hacia Alice hace 4 horas atrás y ¿Qué creen?, si claro no me salí con la mía nuevamente, alegó muchísimas cosas, como por ejemplo: "será divertido", "estarán todos los chicos" y cuando dijo eso me negué con mayor fervor, sabiendo que cuando se refería a todos los chicos también esta implicado Edward, que por cierto ahora me repelía como si fuera un bicho raro y se supone que yo debería estar contenta con ese trato ¿verdad? Después de todo fui yo la que le gritonio en el pasillo y bueno ahí empezaron las amenazas como: "si no vas juro que te arrastrare al centro comercial dos veces a la semana y tendrás que llevarte cada cosa que yo quiera y" así unas cuantas mas. En estos momentos me encontraba en su auto arreglada por ella y Rose, completamente enfuruñada, con los brazos en jarra y una cara de pocos amigos. Realmente no quería ir, no quería verlo a él no después del mensaje de texto no después de lo que le grite y no después de mis noches de llanto solo quería desaparecerme unos días, años quizás, se que no debería ser así pero soy cobarde ¿OK?

-Bella en serio cambia la cara, solo hazlo por nosotras ¿ya? No tienes por que hablarlo ni nada, lo digo enserio- dijo Rose y ahí la mire ¿tan notoria soy? Que digo, si se debe notar a leguas que es por él por lo que no quiero ir, solo que me costaba un poco reconocerlo en voz alta.

-lo intentare- fue mi único comentario al respecto y seguí mirando por la ventana de la parte trasera del vehiculo mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el famoso local, donde nos estarían esperando los chicos. A Emmet y a… Él no les había costado nada hacerse amigos de Jasper y ahora eran inseparables por así decirlo, eso estaba bien, siempre Jasper era el único hombre de el grupo y ahora debe sentirse mejor estando con dos de su especie en particular.

Al llegar al local, pude visualizar entre los coches aparcados el de él y recargado sobre el auto estaban los tres riendo y charlando animadamente mientras nos esperaban, me pico un poco el bichito de la envidia verlo así desenvolviéndose con total normalidad era frustrante para mi, por que a mi también me gustaría estar así. No dejaría que me viera toda deprimida a mi tampoco, tenia que darle a entender que me encontraba perfectamente aun que no fuera el caso, así que puse mi mejor sonrisa cuando nos estábamos aproximando a ellos.

Cuando ya estábamos próximas a llegar donde ellos levante la vista y no pude dirigirla a otro sitio que no fuera él y el también estaba mirándome, cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron me sonrío y fue extraño, pero por mi estomago volaron miles de mariposas, tal cual como las describen en los libros, solo que mil veces mejor, no pude mas que devolverle la sonrisa aunque diminuta y después desvíe la mirada ya que sus ojos me taladraban de una manera que debería estar prohibida, sentí como si me estuviera comiendo con los ojos y en cuanto ese pensamiento se instalo en mi cabeza sabia perfectamente que mi cara debería estar rojísima.

-Será una noche inolvidable- me dijo Alice al oído.

.Alice agarro la mano de Jasper y casi lo llevo corriendo a la puerta del local donde había una fila de gente, no era mucha, pero había.

Nosotros cuatro los seguimos hacia la entrada y nos colocamos a la fila detrás de ellos. Sentía como me miraba y cuando lo iba a mirar el corría la cara, a veces no lo entiendo, ¿no se supone que ni sonreírnos venia al caso?, pero lo había hecho y a mi me había gustado.

La entrar al local, me di cuenta por que no era tan grande la fila afuera, estaba llenísimo el local por dentro, además la música era contagiosa y el lugar asombroso, me perdí en todos los tipos de luces que había, simplemente genial, sin palabras. Encontramos una mesa desocupada y nos sentamos mientras los chicos iban por unos tragos; cuando llegaron cada uno venia con dos vasos en sus manos, Edward me entrego uno de los que llevaba y me sonrío, esa _sonrisa_ la odiare desde ahora, es tan jodidamente exquisita que en serio la odiare, algún día, jaja.

-adoro esa canción –grito un poco Alice para hacerse oír por sobre el bullicio de la música, y sin mas arrastro a Jasper a la pista, mientras Emmet y Rose los seguían. Y yo me quede sentada con él. En ese momento cualquier cosa era más interesante, creo que si hubiese pasado una mosca también la hubiese mirado como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, todo con tal de no mirarlo.

-Me sentía incomoda, demasiado incomoda, sentía claramente como Edward me estaba mirando, no sabia que hacer, me miraba las manos, tomaba de mi refresco y me retorcía un poco el pelo de vez en cuando y mi mirada estaba en todas partes menos al lado mío. A todo esto no habían pasado ni siquiera cinco minutos desde que los chicos se fueron a bailar y yo ya no daba más con esto.

-Isabella… -me llamo Edward y yo voltee un poco para poder mirarlo.

-¡Isa!- grito Alice al mismo momento así que me gire donde ella venia arrastrando nuevamente a Jasper, pobre chico- Vamos a bailar –dijo tomándome de la mano y tratando de arrastrarme con ella a la pista.

-Déjame ir primero al tocador y luego te alcanzo- le dije lo mas convincentemente que pude y salí casi corriendo de allí.

-En vez de irme al baño como le había dicho a Alice fui a la barra a pedir otro trago, ya que estaba buenísimo el que me trajo él. Estaba tranquilamente sentada en la barra tomándome el cuarto o quinto vaso y sentía los claros efectos del alcohol cuando alguien delicadamente por la mi espalda aparto un mechón de mi cabello para tener mejor acceso a mi oído y me susurro _hola hermosa, porque tan sola aquí, ¿quieres que te haga compañía?_ Al sentir ese contacto tan íntimo me dio un escalofrío nada placentero por todo mi cuerpo y me voltee como pude para decirle que se fuera al diablo cuando me di cuenta que esa persona era nada mas ni nada menos que James, el primo de Edward.

-no es..toy sol…a gra…cias James, ven..go con los ch..iii..cos – le dije a duras penas tratando de encontrar en mi cabeza un poco de cordura.

-Pero estas sola sentada aquí y yo puedo hacerte compañía- dijo acercándose demasiado a mi, como acorralando a una presa y el fuera un depredador, en serio que daba escalofríos y eso que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos.

-James, apártate de ella- escuche una voz aterciopelada dirigiendo esas palabras con odio y supe que era él.

-¿Por que debo alejarme de ella Edward? Ella quiere estar conmigo, ¿cierto Isabella?- Edward me miro perplejo, mientras que yo negaba con la cabeza, ya que se me había congelado la voz con aquella mirada.

-Y..o me voy – dije mientras me paraba y dejaba la cantidad de dinero en la barra.

-Isabella tu así no vas a ningún lado sola- me dijo Edward mientras sostenía mi brazo.

-Yo la voy a dejar a su casa- dijo james y Edward solo lo miro con mas odio todavía, no sabia como James no se sentía intimidado o algo con aquella mirada, pero ahí estaba parado como si nada.

-Yo no me voy con nin…guno de los dos gra…cias – trate de sonar mejor que la vez pasada para que no se me notara tanto mi borrachera, pero Edward creo que no entendió, por que aun así agarro mi brazo y le dijo un "desaparece" a james y me llevo a la salida del club.

-¡Don...de crees que me lle..vas!- le grite mientras trataba de soltarme de su agarre- ¡suél..tame!, yo me v…oy sola.

-Isabella solo estoy siendo amable y deja de refunfuñar y hacer escándalo por favor, solo te llevare a tu casa y listo, como puedes estar tan a la defensiva con algo tan simple- y me sentó en su auto y dio la vuelta para echar a correr el auto mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos y miraba por la ventana, sentía como me miraba de vez en cuando, pero yo enojada y borracha no lo mire en ningún momento, cuando aparco en la entrada de mi casa abrí la puerta como pude, trastrabillando en la acción y ya tenia a Edward a mi lado ayudándome para no caerme, solo lo mire mal y se mantuvo a mi lado por si lo necesitaba, llegamos a la puerta y le dije un gracias y me entre, cuando estaba a punto se cerrar la puerta estoy casi segura que escuche un "buenas noches bella" en vez de Isabella y en ese momento todo rastro de alcohol se esfumo de mi.

* * *

Hola chicas se que e tardado un millon de tiempo y me siento mal por eso, pero la inspiracion no estaba de mi lado, leia y re leai la historia y no sabia

como hacer este capitulo, pero anoche la inspiracion llego a mi y ahora actalizare mas rapido por que tengo todo terminado en mi cabeza, solo debo escribir :D espero que no esten enojadas conmigo ;_; acabo de renacer como fenix jajajajaja espero y me entiendan

porfis dejen review para saber como vamos :D

Adioz!* Peque Cullen


	17. Obtención de la verdad

**Obtención de la verdad**

Edward POV

No se cual fue el maldito impulso que me dio cuando le dije Bella a Isabella, pensé que quizás obtendría una pista de su verdadera identidad, no se que se devolviera y me encarara, pero nada solamente siguió cerrando la puerta tras de ella y yo me quede como idiota un par de segundos mas allí esperando alguna reacción de su parte, después de eso me di cuenta de que si realmente ella era Bella no obtendría resultados a mis dudas por parte de ella así que aquí me encuentro en el Registro Civil e Identificación esperando que me atendieran; cuando era mi turno me acerque a una señora mayor que estaba detrás de su escritorio tras pilas de hojas.

-hola muchacho, en que puedo ayudarte- me dijo mientras me sentaba al frente de ella.

-Lo que pasa es que necesito saber cuantas personas de Forks se llaman Isabella, si es que usted puede darme esa información claro- le dije respetuosamente, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Isabella… - dijo con una mirada pensativa, mientras consultaba en su ordenador la información que le pedía.

-Haber muchacho según los documentos de residentes de Forks, no hay nadie que se llame Isabella, pero eso no quiere decir que aquí no haya una, solo que su residencia no le pertenece a Forks- con esto yo ya sentía como mi corazón empezaba a latir de una manera desenfrenada por que sabia que venia una Isabella de otro parte del país- estoy en conocimiento que una muchacha llego a Forks hace un par de meses atrás llamada Isabella, pero a parte de ella no hay nadie mas llamada así en este pueblo muchacho, ¿Deseas algo mas?- me pregunto con una mirada cariñosa.

-No señora, muchas gracias por la información, buenas tardes- le dije mientras me levantaba y salía de allí.

No lo podía creer ¿Realmente eran las mismas? Estoy completamente anonadado, seguía en mi cabeza marcada como a fuego el Nick que tenia Bella ese día antes de ir a la disco y ya no me cabía duda de que no habían mas Isabella en este pueblo tal como yo lo había pensado, y pensar que nos hemos hecho la vida imposible los dos y no puedo creer que nos hemos herido tanto yo por creer estar traicionando a Bella, cuando siempre la tuve delante mío y ella no lo se quizás por como la trataba yo, e sido un imbecil, pero tenia que hacer algo, algún plan para que me perdonara. No puedo creer lo que es el destino, en la manera en la que actúa, como las vueltas del destino hizo que una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida apareciera frente a mis ojos y yo sintiera esa atracción por aquella, en ese momento desconocida chica del supermercado, de una manera casi inmediata y sin saber que era la misma chica que me había cautivado por MSN. Mientras caminaba analizando todo esto, recordé el día en el que conocí en el supermercado y en el carácter que me había mostrado, me saco una sonrisa al recordarla en ese momento.

Estaba claro como el agua, tenia que hacer algo lo mas pronto posible por que esta relación esta demasiado desgastada y después de todas esas feas palabras tenia que intentar llegar a su corazón de alguna manera, decirle de alguna manera que yo era aquel chico con el que conversaba hace un par de años, aquel chico que le contaba sus problemas y que no me viera de la forma en la que me ve ahora, no que me odie. ¿Ella sabrá que yo soy el mismo Edward? No lo creo, quizás eso sea una ventaja para poder ganarme su corazón. Así que ahora manos a la obra.

Bella POV

_Bella_… esa simple palabra había desatado el caos nervioso en mí ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué me dijo Bella en vez de mi nombre completo? ¿Lo sabrá?

Estaba demasiado nerviosa con esa simple palabra, se que para cualquiera puede ser una estupidez y realmente yo quería pensarlo de esa manera y no darle mas vueltas al asunto, pero aun no podía salir de mi cabeza.

Hoy es domingo y René tenia turno en el hospital hasta las 7 de la tarde y Phil ya que estaba de descanso había salido a pescar con un amigo que había hecho aquí y aseguro traer pescado para la cena, así que aquí me encontraba yo, en mi habitación a las 3 de la tarde sin nada que hacer y eso era lo peor, por que sin tener nada que hacer hacia que mi mente no dejara de funcionar de forma frenética buscándole una bendita explicación a lo que Edward había dicho la noche anterior, además olvidaba mencionar que tenia un dolor espantoso de cabeza y no se debía solamente a lo que dijo Edward anoche, claro que también tiene mucha culpa, pero claro esta que se debía a mi consumo excesivo de alcohol la noche anterior. Con este malestar mucho menos me daban ganas de hacer algo, solo quería estar acostada y no pensar, cosa que se me estaba haciendo imposible

¿Qué hago? Me repetía angustiosamente mil veces sin obtener respuestas, aun así me levante de la cama y me senté frente a mi ordenador para revisar mi correo. Cuando inicie sesión en MSN me di cuenta que aun no había actualizado mi estado y esas cosas que están allí, aun salía ese corazón partido que había puesto el viernes temprano y mi Nick que decía Bella, realmente lo puse por que Edward no se conecta hace mucho y no le vi el caso de seguir colocando mi… ahí me detuve, un sudor frío recorrió mi columna vertebral al darme cuenta de un pequeño, pero enorme detalle, quizás Edward SI se había conectado y yo no había estado conectada y vio mi Nick y solo tuvo que empezar a sacar conclusiones, mis manos sudaban, él no tenia que enterarse de que yo era la misma Bella, pero quizás por eso me llamo Bella anoche, no podía pasar, no soportaría que siguiera decepcionándose de mi, como ya lo estaba, no podía seguir agregándole mas cosas malas a esta horrible relación que ya tenemos, tenia que hacer algo urgente, dejarle bien en claro que no quiero saber nada de él quizás sea una buena manera, alejarme lo mas posible de él cueste lo que cueste, para que así no pueda decirme nada ni empezar a indagar mas, por que si seguimos así tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de la verdad, de que yo soy Bella y no, no quiero mas decepciones, pero ya estaba decidido, saque mi Nick solo por si acaso y coloque "Renovación" y como Sub-Nick quería colocar algo que me alejara completamente de la Isabella que el conocía para que no sospechara mas así que coloque "buena tarde con mi amiga Raquel", eso si que es una buena distracción, no es que lo quiera atraer por este medio, es solo para que no sospeche de las identidades, todo con tal de no seguir empeorando el asunto, lo deje así y cerré sesión.

El lunes al entrar a clases me sentía nerviosa, muy pero muy nerviosa, lo que menos quería era encontrarme con Edward, por que aparte de que soy como un libro abierto y se me notaría demasiado lo nerviosa que estoy, necesitaba imperiosamente alejarme de él para poder llevar a cabo mi parte del plan ya planeado el día anterior. Me pase toda la mañana sin ver ni siquiera un cabello bronce revoloteando por allí y estaba mas que contenta, me acerque a mi casillero para sacar el libro de calculo, que era la ultima asignatura que tenia antes del periodo de almuerzo, cuando un papel me llamo la atención, sobresalía un poco del casillero, así que lo abrí para poder sacar el papel y callo al suelo, al recogerlo me fije que era una nota dirigida a mi ya que tenia puesto mi nombre en el, decía con una hermosa y clara letra _"Isabella"_, lo guarde en mi bolso mientras me dirigía a clases.

Una vez ya sentada en cálculo con un profesor que lleno la pizarra de números, me dispuse a sacar la carta de mi bolso para leerlo, la curiosidad siempre es más fuerte.

Decía:

"_Te deje algo que se que te gustara en tu vehiculo, deberías dejar las puertas cerradas por cualquier eventualidad de todas maneras, pero fue una excelente oportunidad para dejarte lo que te espera, realmente espero que te guste, con mucho cariño… yo"_

Lo primero que pensé al terminar de leer fue ¿Deje mi coche sin el seguro?, pero claro que eso después paso a segundo plano al saber que "alguien" dejo algo en mi camioneta y no sabia ni que ni quien era, ahora no hallaba la hora de salir de esta clases para correr a mi coche para hacer dos cosas: La primera, ver que era eso que me habían dejado y la segunda, colocarle el seguro a la camioneta.

¿Quién será? Fue el pensamiento que no dejo mi cabeza en toda la hora que pase en cálculo.

* * *

Hola chicas, siento la tardanza nuevamente, pero me costo un mundo sacar adelante este capitulo, el otro día estaba quedandome dormida y llego toda la inspiracion de un momento a otro, pero para el final de la historia! asi que el final, sin contar el epilogo esta listo! solo que este capitulo me costo mucho, espero que me entiendan.

Ya no lo queda mucho a esta historia :) solo uno o dos capitulos mas y epilogo.

Espero les guuste este y me puedan comentar :) no recibi muchos comentarios en el capitulo pasado y creo que igual es mi culpa, pero bueno espero que en este no ocurra lo mismo. saludos a todas aquellas que aun continuan esta historia :)

Espero sus comentarios y muchos saludos a todas :)

Adioz :D Peque Cullen


End file.
